You're Nothing but a Troublemaker
by Too-Deep-In-The-Feels
Summary: The last family you'd expect to befriend a Slytherin was the Weasley family Of course, Charlie's best friend was, indeed, a Pureblood Slytherin. He sure didn't act like he was from such a family, though. He was messy, a troublemaker, smiled, and, of course, got into all sorts of mischief. And he intended to turn some tables. Oh, boy. (OOCness, language) (Cover art not mine!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Chance Encounters

 **This is my first fanfic, so be nice, please? Constructive criticism is welcome. Pls review I need friends**

 **Also, this has been edited. Plus, the little gray 'line breaks' you see aren't the real ones. Only the bold black ones are. EDIT- OK SO I REALIZE THE LINES WEREN'T VISIBLE SO I FIXED IT.**

 **Disclaimer: I** _ **do not**_ **own Harry Potter.**

 **LINE BREAK**

Charlie Weasley wasn't exactly sure about when, exactly, they became friends. A stereotypical Slytherin and a Gryffindor weren't even supposed to be able to have a normal conversation.

It's a good thing Aurelio Cabral wasn't a stereotypical Slytherin, then. At first glance, he certainly looked like a pureblooded, Slytherin bigot. High cheekbones, all-together perfect face, he was handsome. Not the tallest person, standing at 5'7, two inches below Charlie, but still handsome, and wearing his Slytherin tie with pride. If you looked a little closer, though, you'd notice some things. His face was a little feminine, for starters. His hair wasn't short and well-kept, it was a silky dark brown, with bangs framing his face, a stubborn piece of hair sticking up on the side of his head, and his low ponytail hanging over his other shoulder. His uniform wasn't kept perfectly, his tie was messily put together, and his shirt was untucked from his pants. His black jumper covered his arms, but his hands, clearly visible, wore black, fingerless gloves. He also bore converse on his feet, instead of the usual black, shiny, and well-kept shoes.

Charlie would later learn this was because it was easier to run in converse.

Perhaps the most striking thing about Aurelio was his eyes. They were cat-like and golden, but not like a molten gold. They were a lot lighter than that. His color skin also made him stand out. While most of the population had pale skin, as the result of little sunlight, Aurelio had a Spanish-like tan, clearly marking him as a Portuguese individual. His last name, Cabral, was a mark of the " Ancient and Most Noble House of Cabral."

So, it was safe to say that the last place Charlie expected to meet the Pureblood was in a broom closet.

Charlie had been completing his usual rounds around Hogwarts, as a Prefect, when he'd run into Filch. While it was not unusual to see the wheezy old git, but that didn't mean Charlie was used to him. That agitated look Filch was wearing (though Filch hadn't even spotted him yet) meant he was looking for an excuse to get _any_ student in trouble, so even if Charlie _had_ liked Filch, he probably would've reacted in the same manner.

Which was sprinting as fast as he could in the other direction. A rather justified reaction, if you asked him.

Though it was his sixth year and he knew his way well around the castle, he still managed to abandon all sense of direction and just _pray_ for a convenient hiding spot.

How nice that someone answered his prayers. There, lo and behold, stood a broom closet, big enough to fit two people. Which was also convenient, because there was somebody already in there. He did not notice this at first, being in a blind panic and all. He only realized the fact after he shoved his own, stocky body in the small space, and calmed down enough to assess his surroundings. When he turned his head, he jumped when a pair of golden, catlike eyes stared back at him, in curiosity.

"So... are you hiding from Filch, too?" The ruffled looking boy asked, quite calm for a person who looked like he escaped hell.

No matter who says it, Charlie did _not_ yelp. Absolutely not. And if he did, it certainly wasn't because he thought the eyes belonged to Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat.

"I'll take that as a yes. What did you do, anyway? You looked bloody terrified," the unnamed boy observed, his slightly unnerving eyes still staring at Charlie.

"Just... doing my rounds. Prefect, y'know. I wasn't really doing anything Filch looked angry, and I didn't want to face _that_."

"Ah. That may or may not have been my fault. Apparently, Filch does not like dogs. Or highly trained German Shepherds, for that matter."

"...How did you get access to highly trained German Shepherds?" Charlie asked, fearing the answer.

"Gotta love Americans," the boy answered, winking.

"Dear Merlin."

"Hey, it I was going to do it, I was doing it _all the way_."

Before Charlie could respond, or begin to question the boy's sanity, the door was thrown open violently. Filch stood in the doorway, Mrs. Norris beside him, wearing a disgustingly proud look.

"Yes! Oh, we've got them now, my sweet! Now, let's see what-"

What Filch was trying to see, Charlie would never know, for the mystery boy grabbed Charlie's hand, and took off down the corridor. Charlie stumbled, trying to keep up with the rather fast pace they were traveling at. Once he regained his footing, he gathered enough sense to ask the student where they were going.

" No idea!" He responded, wearing a slightly insane grin.

How assuring.

Eventually, when the boy seemed satisfied that they were far enough away from Filch (though Charlie was pretty sure they lost him by the Charms corridor), he let Charlie go, and turned toward him. Charlie couldn't help but notice that even though he himself was wheezing, the boy seemed barely out of breath.

"Alright, well that was fun! See you around, Lion!" He said, cheerfully.

"You, too, ...Snake? Wait, you're a-"

But he was gone.

Charlie was forced to hurry back to the Gryffindor common room, as he wasn't sure whether or not Filch was still lurking. He eventually made it there, and was able to wake The Fat Lady from her deep slumber.

"Urgh...password?"

"Lurttlebird."

Her portrait swung open, and Charlie stumbled to the dorms. Upon entering, he flung himself into bed, not bothering to throw on his pajamas or even take his shoes off. He really needed to find out the boy's name.

Preferably soon.

 **LINE BREAK**

Their next encounter was eerily similar to the first, and Charlie was starting to get the crazy idea that this happened to the boy a lot. The only thing he heard, at first, was a shout.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Huh? Charlie turned from his Transfiguration notes, where he had been studying in the second floor hallway, to see the Slytherin boy he had seen two nights before, skid around the corner, right himself, and take off again at a furious speed. To see Professor Snape chasing after him was a big surprise. Didn't he favor his Snakes? But, apparently, this wasn't the case this time. The look Snape wore was pure _loathing_ , which was actually understandable in this situation.

After all, Snape normally doesn't wear the Gryffindor colors. It wasn't just Gryffindor colors, oh no, that wouldn't be enough. It was the Gryffindor _Quidditch uniform_ , of course.

Oh, Charlie was starting to like this Slytherin. Gryffindors and Slytherins normally don't get along, but this obviously wasn't a normal Slytherin. _After all,_ he mused, watching the bat try (and fail) desperately to catch his pupil, who was still running, _no normal Slytherin would replace his Head of House's clothes with a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform._

Charlie turned toward his younger brother, Percy, a third year, who, upon seeing Snape, had made a mysterious choking noise, as if trying to stifle laughter.

"Do you know who that is?"

"Y-Yeah. That's Aurelio Cabral, a Slytherin and pureblood from the Ancient and Most Noble House of Cabral. And," he added, suppressing another snort, "A known troublemaker."

To say Charlie was surprised to see his strict brother actually laughing at the poor fate of a teacher was an understatement. He was _baffled_. Still, his reaction was justified. Based on what he'd seen so far, this Aurelio Cabral was going to become something of a Hogwarts legend.

That's when it dawned on Charlie. He thought back to those 'little pranks' that had started around his first year. Normally, it wouldn't have stood out, but...

The cat nip found in Professor McGonagall's desk (in which she was not amused).

The time Filch was found in a wedding dress (a memorable day).

The (terrifying) elephant seals found in the Black Lake...

The time the kitchen elves sang nursery rhymes for three days to Professor Snape...

Charlie felt a sudden, strong need to befriend the Slytherin now. After all, if he has access to _elephant seals_ , Charlie would be willing to bet it's safer to be Aurelio's friend rather than enemy.

Of course, he'd have to find the Slytherin first. After all, he seemed the type to keep himself subtle, as Charlie had never noticed the Slytherin before now.

Ah, that issue would solve itself.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _Okay,_ Charlie thought, _this is not the way I thought I'd be meeting him again..._

Charlie and Aurelio stared at each other, both too startled to move.

Charlie had been out for a midnight stroll, carefully avoiding the areas he knew Filch would be. He couldn't help but think that Percy would have a heart attack if he found out how casually Charlie disregarded the rules.

That was when he heard an odd noise. Sort of like a squeaking, but also with the sound of wheels rolling underneath. And all he could do was stare as Aurelio Cabral emerged from the corner, clad in his plaid pajamas, pushing a trolley full of delicious, steaming food. Apparently, the boy had found the kitchens.

As soon as Aurelio caught sight of Charlie, he paused. Then, realizing Charlie had seen him, got the look of a deer in headlights.

Their staring match had continued for five minutes, before they were disrupted by an impatient bark from behind Aurelio.

A Scottish Terrier emerged from behind the Portuguese boy, and barked once more, for no obvious reason. The dog was ginger in color, and well groomed. It also wore a gray collar with a bone-shaped dog tag that Charlie couldn't read.

"Alright, Rueben, I'm going..."

Aurelio seemed to prepare himself for a long sprint. Before he could go, however, Charlie shook himself out of his stupor and called out:

"Wait!"

The Slytherin turned.

"Yeah? Whatcha need, Charlie?"

"Uh..." _How'd he know my name?_ "Do you want to visit Hagrid with me tomorrow?"

"...I have no friends, so sure!" Aurelio replied, ever cheerful.

 _Well that's lonely._ "Right, you got me. Meet us in his cabin at eleven tomorrow."

"A.M or P.M?"

Charlie gave him an ' _Are You Serious'_ look.

"Right. A.M it is. See ya!"

Aurelio turned and walked off, Rueben following loyally, but not before giving Charlie an impressively scathing look. Charlie didn't know little dogs could look so threatening. After they left, Charlie cast a quick _Tempus_.

1:16 a.m.

Shit.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Alright, edited and shit. I tried, y'know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Quickly Friends

 **Hey, my peeps!** _ **Another**_ **chapter, you ask? Yeah, I'm a loser with nothing better to do.**

 **-EDITED VERSION-**

 **By the way, Aurelio has not met the twins because their paths never crossed.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I'm not Rowling.**

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio liked the Weasley boy. Better than the rest of the school, because at least he _tried_ to be his friend. He was currently sitting in Hagrid's cabin, trying not to fidget or make a sarcastic comment about how intense Hagrid's stare was. He understood, really. He was a Slytherin, from an Ancient and Noble House, which basically meant he was supposed to act like a complete ass. To have said Slytherin "supposedly" waiting for a Gryffindor...

Yeah.

Hagrid's suspicious stare only stopped when Charlie opened the door, a friendly smile on his face. His gaze did a quick sweep around the room, and landed on Aurelio, his smile widening.

"You actually came!" Aw, he sounds so surprised. Poor thing.

"What a blessing, amiright?" He's, like, the only person Aurelio can talk to in this huge ass school.

Charlie rolled his eyes, but his smile never faltered. " Alright, well, thanks for watching him Hagrid. I'll take him off your hands."

 _What am I, a pet?_

Hagrid started from where he had been watching them guiltily. "Er, yea', he wa' no problem, Charlie." (Cannot, _cannot_ write Hagrid's accent.)

 _Ah ha, feel bad now, don't you, now that you know I'm just an innocent child._

 _Wait, where are we going, again?_

 **LINE BREAK**

"Aurelio, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope, but you're here, so you're committed."

"How did you drag me into this, again?"

Two days later found Charlie and Aurelio in the Forbidden Forest. They had quickly become friends. Now, both could honestly say they were friends with the other, and trusted each other to a good level. Though, sometimes it was doubtful to whether or not Aurelio could be trusted. Their current situation was one of the prime examples.

Apparently, Aurelio had found a hair removing spell. Then, in a brilliant moment of spell association, decided that the giant spiders in the forest would be a _great_ test subject for said spell.

Charlie thought he had a great reason to doubt Aurelio at this moment.

" _Capillum Periit!_ ' There was a flash of blinding light, then the sound of angry pincers.

Aurelio turned to Charlie. "It worked. _Run_."

"Great plan."

The two took off.

(The spell wouldn't be taken off, or discovered, until Harry and Ron's second year.)

 **LINE BREAK**

By the time Christmas came around, Charlie was seriously considering inviting Aurelio to the Burrow. If Aurelio didn't want to come, he'd understand, but he still wanted him to meet the Weasleys. The holidays were fast approaching, and Charlie needed to invite him before it was too late.

"Hey, Aurelio?"

"Yeah?" Aurelio asked from his position next to the fire. He'd started to come into the Gryffindor common room around the time they officially became best mates. (QUICK EXPLANATION : At first, the other Gryffindors had glared and muttered hatefully about him. Charlie had been perfectly willing to set them straight, but Aurelio had said to wait, because he had "yet to prove his worth." Aurelio had, in his words, proven himself by saving some Gryffindor firsties from some older Hufflepuffs. After that, he was, surprisingly, welcomed with open arms. They no longer classified him as "The Slytherin," but as "The Honorary Gryffindor.")

"Do you want to come over to the Burrow for Christmas? I mean, you don't have to, I'm sure your family will want you over-"

"Charlie, my buddy, my innocent pal. My family really, _really_ hates me. In fact, one of the pros of you being my best mate is because it pisses them off that I'm associated with a family of 'blood traitors'. So, of course I'm coming," Aurelio explained patiently.

"Oh, uh...great?"

"I get to irritate Percy and assist the twins, what's not to love?"

"Bloody hell, I forgot about the twins! Please, please don't encourage them, I'm _begging_ you."

"…" Aurelio narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who am I kidding? Just don't destroy the house."

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio tied the letter, officially stamped and all, to the school owl. He didn't want to send the letter to his parents, but Charlie had insisted. Of course, Charlie had made the mistake of not checking over his letter to make sure what he wrote was actually polite.

Ah, the innocence of youth.

Aurelio watched as the owl became a speck in the distance. He sighed happily to himself, and started the long walk back to the Gryffindor tower.

 **LINE BREAK**

(BRIEF BONUS)

Somewhere, Mr. Cabral opened an officially stamped letter from his 'idiot son.' He thought that at least one of his lessons stuck with the boy. The stamp containing the Cabral crest showed that, clearly (he hoped).

 _Dear, and 100% NOT an asshole Father,_

 _I was being sarcastic. You're an ass. I'm staying with the blood traitor family. Tell Mother not to get her panties in a twist._

 _Hope to never see you again,_

 _~Aurelio Cabral~_

God Dammit.

That boy is hopeless.

 **LINE BREAK**

Somewhere else, Billius Weasley opened a letter from his little brother, Charlie. He sincerely hoped that this time Charlie had found a friend to bring to the house. It was his job as a big brother to worry about his social life, after all.

 _Hey Bill,_

 _I wanted to warn you beforehand about the friend (yes, I found a friend) I'm bringing. We haven't known each other for very long, I know, but he's my best mate. He grows on you fast. I'm sure Mum will adore him, and likely stuff him until he pops because of how 'skinny he is, poor dear.' Then again, that may be just me speaking, I swear I feel like a stressed mother around him. Anyway, he's a Slytherin, and a rather unusual one at that (I'm gonna let him introduce himself, you'll see what I mean). He's not mean or anything, don't worry, he's just...well, I'm pretty sure he's ADHD or something. Don't give him too much sugar, and never coffee (I speak from experience). If he hangs around the twins, he's giving them prank ideas. Don't even try to stop him if he hangs around Percy. If I have to go anywhere, I'm leaving him in your care, so be prepared. He's really nice, though, and an honorary Gryffindor, so there's no need for proper greetings. Pass on the message, I don't have time to send letters to everyone, my hands are full._

 _See you at the Burrow,_

 _Charlie_

 _P.S.- He's Portuguese, for future reference._

Bill paused, and read the letter again. A _nice_ Slytherin? Woah, he thought he'd never live to see the day...

Well, if he was Charlie's best mate, then he must be something special. He was a little bit concerned about somebody encouraging the twins, but surely he couldn't be any more mischievous than Fred and George...

 **LINE BREAK**

Charlie and Aurelio stepped off of the Hogwarts Express together, both in casual clothing. Aurelio was in a Slytherin hoodie with jeans and converse, and Charlie was dressed in a simple burgundy sweatshirt, grey jeans, and hiking boots. As soon as they arrived at the platform, Charlie spotted his dad and older brother, waiting patiently but looking apprehensive.

"Hey, Bill! Dad! Over here!"

They turned toward Charlie's voice, and grinned at the sight of him. When they saw Aurelio, their smiles faltered slightly, clearly having seen his telltale Slytherin pride. Of course, Aurelio either was blissfully unaware of their hesitance, or chose to ignore it. He stuck out his hand as soon as they were near, and grinned cheerfully.

"Nice to meet ya! My name's Aurelio Cabral, but you can call me Sexy Bitc-"

"AURELIO!" Charlie yelped, alarmed.

Said boy choked. " _Sorry."_

Charlie sighed, too used to this behavior to get angry. He had tried to talk Aurelio out of that 'introduction', but he had clearly failed. "Sorry, guys, he doesn't have a very clear sense of right or wrong..."

If Aurelio had been trying to defuse the tension, though, he succeeded. Bill was fighting a smile, and Arthur had clear amusement in his eyes.

"Alright, Aurelio, have you ever apparated before?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Just get it over with, because I prefer both feet on stable ground."

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio stumbled, trying to regain his balance. He really and truly hated apparating. It felt like being sucked through a narrow tube, and he was claustrophobic, thank you very much. Whoever invented apparating, if they were still alive, was going to get a beatdown.

A hand steadied him, cautiously, as if not sure if it was okay to touch him. Bill, then. Arthur didn't look the type to mind personal space, and Charlie lost his shyness ages ago. "Woah, you okay, Aurelio?"

"Fine. Just freaking _hate_ apparation. I can never keep my balance, really. I'm supposed to be a proper and well-kept dude, but, seriously, I'm anything but."

Bill smiled, thinking about Charlie's letter. Clearly, he was right, Aurelio was like an honorary Gryffindor. He had also got a small taste of his mischief, and was reminded of the twins. He could see that they would get along like a house on fire, which was, admittedly, mildly terrifying.

Aurelio, unaware of Bill's suddenly nervous thoughts, turned his head toward the Burrow, and had to fight a gasp of amazement. It was _incredible_. From the chickens in the overgrown garden to the rickety and dangerously leaning layers of the homely house. It was the complete opposite of his own house (or mansion, despite his best efforts blow up the top portion of the house), and it was quite possibly the greatest thing he's come across so far. He must have been radiating happiness, because the three redheads next to him didn't even try to hide their mirth, chuckling.

The door opened, and who he assumed was Charlie's mum stepped out, and hurried toward them. Whether or not she was uncomfortable with a Slytherin was quickly answered by her mothering nature, which he was not spared from.

"Oh, come in, come in, it's absolutely _freezing_ out here, _why_ aren't you lot inside already, he's a _guest_ for Merlin's sake," she chided, sending the other redheads a fiery glare, "Come, let's get some food in you, you're much too thin, poor dear..."

Aurelio, too polite to protest, was forcefully led inside and set down at a well-used wooden table. Charlie and Bill, who were pressured into a new bout of chuckles (Read: giggles) at Aurelio's expense, sat themselves back on either side of him. A rather large meal, fit for a king in Aurelio's opinion, was laid down in front of them. He was pleasantly surprised to see some food from his native land, Portugal, like pork alentejana and caldo cerde. Mrs. Weasley had gone through major lengths to make him feel at home.

"Aw, thanks, Mrs. Weasley. This is great!"

Mrs. Weasley flushed, clearly pleased. "It was nothing, dear, now eat up. Merlin knows you're too skinny."

Apparently those were the magic words, because the Weasley siblings dove in with gusto, Aurelio not far after. The food was delicious, the only food that could compete with this was the Hogwarts food and Italian food. Aurelio didn't eat very much, not used to too much food at a time, but with Bill and Charlie helping the food was quickly gone.

Aurelio liked this place already.

 **LINE BREAK**

As fate would have it, the next Weasley Aurelio met was Ron. When the food had disappeared, Mrs. Weasley told Charlie to give him a tour of the house. On the way up the stairs, they encountered the second youngest Weasley child.

"Bloody hell! Charlie, what's a Slytherin doing here?" Ron exclaimed, sending a suspicious glace at Aurelio. Said boy let out a squawk of indignation.

" _This Slytherin_ can speak for himse-"

"This is my _friend_ , Ron. The one Bill told you about?" Charlie sighed, exasperated at the youngest Weasley boy.

"The honorary Gryffindor?"

"That one."

"Oh. Sorry, mate, bit of a surprise to see a snake in a lion den. Also, sorry you have to placed with the big-headed bigots." ( **A/N:I think Ron would've been a little less prick-ish before his own experiences.** )

"RON!" Charlie protested.

"What? It's true!"

"The boy speaks the truth, Charles Weasley. A wise soul, that one."

"Aurelio, just keep walking..."

"Can do, mate. See you later, Ronald!"

"DON'T CALL ME RONALD!"

"Shit. Fiery redhead on the loose!"

The two friends rushed up the stairs to Charlie's room, carefully avoiding Ron, and shut themselves inside. Aurelio looked around the room, seeing a shelf full of dragon figurines, window overlooking the garden, a wardrobe that looked ancient, and a made bed with a dragon-hide patterned quilt, with green sheets underneath. The room was surprisingly well-kept.

"Nice room. By the way, do you think an enraged red-head is called a ginger snap?" ( **A/N: Actual question by my own amigo.** )

 **LINE BREAK**

All of the members of the Weasley family found a reason to like Aurelio. Mr. Weasley came up with theories to _why_ rubber ducks existed with him(Aurelio actually was well informed about the Muggle world, he decided to humor Mr. Weasley). Mrs. Weasley and Aurelio cooked splendid meals that everyone looked forward to. Bill and Aurelio dared each other to do dangerous things that nearly gave Mrs. Weasley a heart attack. Percy really didn't have a choice to whether or not Aurelio hung around him. The twins and Aurelio were a force to reckon with, with the twins' creativity and Aurelio's experience. Ron finally had somebody who could stand a chance against him in chess. Ginny got to braid and play with Aurelio's hair.

He fit perfectly with the Weasleys.

The Christmas feast was admirable, with foods from mixed cultures laid on the table. Aurelio traveled quite a bit, even getting to try some American and Italian cuisine, that everybody enjoyed immensely. After finishing dinner, Mrs. Weasley gave everybody their new pajamas, and sent them to bed. Currently, Charlie and Aurelio were in Charlie's room, clad in fluffy pajamas with their respective house colors and animals scattered across the clothing, quietly arguing over who got the top bunk. Aurelio didn't really want it, being terrified of heights and all, but he felt he had to claim his territory. Become the alpha.

Yeah, he never claimed to be normal.

Finally, Aurelio just gave up. Charlie was way too stubborn for his own good, it'd probably get him in trouble someday.

Of course, Aurelio would know all about getting in trouble, wouldn't he?

They climbed (or, in Aurelio's case, leaped) into their bunks, both feeling too tired to stay up any later than usual. They said their goodnights, and fell into peaceful slumbers.

 **LINE BREAK**

"CHARLIE! Wakie, wakie!"

Charlie awoke to the unpleasant sensation of something being thrown on his face. A very _cold_ something.

"AURELIO, WHAT THE- an ice pack? Really?"

"I never claimed to be original."

"That's not what I-"

" _Anyway,_ you have presents! So wake your ass up!"

Oh. Charlie looked over to the foot of the bunk, to see a large pile of presents resting there. He looked over to Aurelio's pile, and was happy, though not surprised, to see a pile of around the same size. Maybe Charlie had one extra, but that was no surprise. Charlie climbed down to where Aurelio was on the ground, patiently waiting, a present already in his lap. He was clearly waiting for Charlie, and he, despite himself, couldn't help but feel rather touched.

He got the usual from his mum, a light red Weasley sweater with a deep gold _C_ on it. He also got a new dragon figurine from Bill, a rare one called the Yinglong, that breathed fire occasionally. From the twins he got various Zonkos products that he couldn't help but wonder how they received, as they were first years and only third years and up were allowed in Hogsmeade. He also got many different types of candy from passing friends. He never really had a friend that _stuck_ before Aurelio. Speaking of Aurelio...

Charlie unwrapped an intricately put together present. Inside was a necklace with a twine string, and a carved Standard Western Dragon hanging from it. He tried on the necklace. It fit perfectly, laying around his collarbone.

"Wow, Aurelio...this is incredible, mate! Where did you get it?"

"Erm," Aurelio looked up from where he had been staring at Charlie's gift, a Gryffindor hoodie, embarrassed, "a friend owed me a favor, so I asked them to carve that. Well, that, and many others..."

"Anyway," Aurelio said, tossing on his own Weasley sweater, which was an emerald green with a silver, cursive _A_ on it, "Does this make me look fat?"

 **LINE BREAK**

Ginny Weasley stared at the intricate silver necklace, that had a well-carved, also silver German Black Forest Horse hanging from the thin thread of silver. She tried it on. It fit perfectly.

 **LINE BREAK**

Ron Weasley admired the brass, tough necklace, where, at its end, lay a carved Jack Russel Terrier. He put it over his head, where it lay on his chest, gleaming proudly.

 **LINE BREAK**

Fred and George Weasley each held a golden necklace. George's animal was a wily-looking coyote, while Fred held a hyena. Both animals represented mischief, but were different in their own rights. They placed the necklaces over their heads, and the animals seemed to wink at them. They smiled, with George's smile a little, almost unnoticeably, softer, as they realized that, at last, they found somebody who knew their differences.

 **LINE BREAK**

Percy Weasley stared uncomprehendingly at his, probably expensive, gift. A peacock stared back at him proudly. He reluctantly pulled the white-gold necklace over his head. It fit like it was made for him. He'd have to thank Aurelio later...

 **LINE BREAK**

Bill Weasley stared at the bronze eagle that lay beneath a chain of metal. He could sense the unbreaking spells placed on the necklace, and smiled as he put on the necklace that seemed custom made. How thoughtful of Aurelio.

 **LINE BREAK**

Arthur and Molly Weasley smiled as they unwrapped the necklaces of silver, that held their respectful patronus animals on the ends of the delicate chains. A weasel and a bear looked back at them.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Yay! Aurelio has been accepted into the family! How sweet. Now, I wonder when he'll meet Harry? Only time shall tell...oho!**

 **Words: 3,032, including author's note (after it was edited).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Back at Hogwarts

 **Okay, just one thing, Aurelio's name is pronounced Aw-REE-lee-oh. It's also Portuguese for 'golden', which is fitting because of his eye color. And Cabral means 'place of goats', just because I thought it was funny.**

 **-EDITED VERSION-**

 **Disclaimer: I'm broke, and, though blonde, not J.K.**

 **LINE BREAK**

Charlie and Aurelio sat, utterly bored, in their compartment. Charlie honestly thought he'd never see the day that he was bored and in the same room as his best mate, but whatever works. However, as there were not many silences with Aurelio, Charlie decided to speak up in case the silence got awkward.

"Well," Charlie said, looking at Aurelio and raising an eyebrow, "Who's your favorite teacher? Binns?"

Aurelio threw him a sarcastic look, and, with a matching tone, questioned, "Do you think I like being bored half to death? I thought you knew me. But it's Flitwick. McGonagall is a close second, though. She doesn't seem to like it when I call her 'Minnie', though. Wonder why..."

Charlie laughed, shaking his head. This was quite typical of Aurelio, to inadvertently make enemies with Professor McGonagall. "You're a mad man, mate. I s'pose Flitwick is alright, nice bloke he is. Snape hates you, though. To be fair, though, it was probably your fault. You're a natural troublemaker if I ever saw one."

"Ah," Aurelio sighed, "so maybe blowing up a cauldron on purpose on the first day of first year was not the best way to befriend the greasy git. I swear, that's why he _glides_ , all that grease is just...sliding him along.."

Aurelio shuddered at the image his mind just created, and Charlie's booming, rapturous laughter filled the compartment. The rare silence never returned, much to the annoyance of the new (rather stingy, in Aurelio's opinion) Prefects.

 **LINE BREAK**

Charlie moved quickly down the hallway in long strides, Aurelio at his side. They were both going to have to rush to get to Sprout's class on time, as Aurelio had took up most of their time trying to decide between dark green or silver converse. Sometimes Charlie wondered if he did that on purpose, just to irritate Charlie. Though, he had to admit, choosing the silver was the right idea, as it looked vaguely threating (for some reason), and people moved out of their way quickly.

Charlie had been shocked when he learned that he and his best mate had classes together. He'd never noticed him before, but as Aurelio could blend in quite well if he wished, so this wasn't really Charlie's fault. He was also feeling slightly apprehensive, though, because it was well known that Aurelio + Plants = Disaster. Plants just seemed to hate the boy, for some reason, so it was quite alright that Aurelio had developed a slight paranoia of Herbology.

When they arrived, three minutes late, they both cried out, "We're here!", with Charlie throwing open the door quite dramatically. At this point, he had stopped resisting Aurelio's influence.

Professor Sprout clicked her tongue disapprovingly at their tardiness, but allowed them to enter without much hassle. They took their places around the plants right next to each other, and though many of the Slytherins were clearly surprised at their closeness, nobody stopped them, seemingly deciding it would be too much effort. When she saw they were in their proper places, Professor Sprout began her lesson.

It started out quite dull, with nothing to do but nod and pretend to listen to the Professor's lecture about Dandylions, sort of like Dandelions but with shaggy fur on their petals, with an occasional roar cutting through Professor Sprout's voice. Then came the time when they had to physically take care of the plants.

 _*A few minutes later*_

Aurelio shrieked, flapping his arms in an undignified fashion, as the Dandylion demonstrated its sharp teeth. He would have been impressed, had the said teeth not have been _currently stuck on his right forearm,_ as the rest of the class stared on in horrified amusement (he could've sworn he saw a muggleborn taking pictures). He didn't know why plants hated him, but it was like the plants were waging war on him. He'd never heard of this 'problem' happening to anybody else, but he supposed there was a first for everything...

" ACK! MERCY! _MERCY!_ " Ah, but for now, he'd better focus and try to get the Devil Dandylion _off of his freaking arm._

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio pouted from his place beside Charlie, who was currently traveling with him to the Charms classroom. _Really,_ he thought, shaking his head, _why did the plant need teeth?_ Suddenly, Aurelio realized they were now outside of the Transfiguration classroom. They entered quite calmly, a mighty difference from their previous class. They took their respective seats, Aurelio one row in front of Charlie, who was on the third row. The class was sitting quietly, waiting for Professor McGonagall to enter. Most of them had learned long ago not to make a ruckus when McGonagall was involved. Of course, this majority did not, evidently, include a certain Slytherin whose cry of "Minnie!" was ignored by the person in question when she entered the (mostly) quiet room.

McGonagall stood in front of her pupils, gazing sternly at all of them. Her voice rang across the classroom, "Wands out, please. Today we shall be starting on conjuring live creatures. Everyone in this classroom has managed to conjure inanimate objects with relative success, and so you have been deemed prepared for this next difficult task. You shall be attempting to conjure a flock of birds, the incarnation is _Avis,_ and the wand movement is this," She demonstrated the movements, and said, clearly and firmly, " _Avis!_ "

A flock of yellow birds shot out of her wand, maneuvering themselves around her head, letting out shrill but musical tweets. Her 'audience' applauded, and a cry of "That's my girl!" (no need to ask who did it) was also included in the array. She gave them all a rather tense smile, and started to patrol around the room, correcting wand movements and mispronunciations. When she got to a certain student's desk, she paused.

"Mr. Cabral, what are those?"

"Um...seagulls, my dear Minnie," was the sheepish reply. That was the thing about Transfiguration with Aurelio. He could always get it right, but also mess it up at the same time. Usually the magic he made was more difficult than the original effect. Neither student nor teacher knew why this was so, but they'd learned to stop trying long ago.

McGonagall, exasperated, sighed, "Just make sure they do not...vandalize school property, Mr. Cabral."

"Yes ma'am."

There really was no point trying.

 **LINE BREAK**

The rest of the classes passed in a disarray. In Charms, the most notable thing was Aurelio completely losing his shit in front of the whole class after managing a nonverbal spell successfully (something he'd struggled with for ages). In Care of Magical Creatures, they learned about Hippogriffs, during which Charlie got to ride one, and Aurelio's Hippogriff, a mighty strange one, ended up letting Aurelio decorate its tail with green bows (that he carried for some reason). Then came Snape's class.

Snape despised Aurelio, it was clear. Everybody knew why, of course. That didn't mean it wasn't disconcerting to see the dungeon bat sneer nastily at one of his own Snakes.

"Mr. Cabral, what is this supposed to be?" Snape questioned, looking disdainfully at the _very_ light gray potion in Aurelio's cauldron (like, seriously, it was nearly perfect, and Aurelio wasn't even finished). Snape was completely ignoring the Gryffindor beside the Slytherin, whose potion was a lot darker than Aurelio's, and spewing pink sparks.

"The Draught of Living Death. Sir, aren't you supposed to be an expert?"

Snape twitched, glaring at his pupil. He wouldn't take points off of his own House, but it was _so_ tempting. He instead settled for stalking past the cheeky brat, to the other Gryffindors.

"Was it really a good idea to insult Snape, Aurelio?" Charlie asked, looking worried. Merlin knows that Snape was not a good enemy to have.

"I lived this long, didn't I? Now scooch over a little bit, will you?" Aurelio responded sassily, holding a firework in his hand. It was clearly American, because of the brand name (Crackling Crawfish) and the warning that it was an explosive firework on the side.

"Oh, sure," Charlie scooted over to the left a bit. "Wait, nO-"

Too late. Aurelio threw the (now) flaming firework into the nearest Slytherin's cauldron. He'd always hated the bigot bastard, and this was simply revenge for every snide comment he'd heard toward _his_ Weasleys.

With an almighty crack, the firework reacted magnificently with the perfectly brewed potion. A high-pitched whistling and purple smoke rose from the cauldron, making everyone in the classroom dizzy and delirious. When he'd gathered his bearings somewhat, Snape ordered (more like mumbled) the students out of the dungeon. The glare was absent from his face, replaced by a dazed look. The students weren't much better off, with the more eccentric ones muttering things that did not make sense, or were simply not related to the situation at all.

Charlie stared absentmindedly at Aurelio, who was muttering something that sounded like 'Motherfuckin' _dungeon bats..._ "

Such is the typical Potion's class with Aurelio.

 **LINE BREAK**

Charlie followed his best mate to the seventh floor. The Slytherin had said something about retrieving his dog, Rueben, who Charlie had not seen since their first and brief encounter. He stared as Aurelio started pacing beside an odd tapestry.

"Uh...what are you doing?" He asked, concerned about his friend's mental health.

"Shut the fuck up Charlie, and let me concentrate so I can actually get my goddamn dog, alright?" Aurelio spoke through gritted teeth. Charlie immediately shut the fuck up and let Aurelio concentrate so he could get his goddamn dog.

A door appeared, quite suddenly, right next to where Aurelio had been pacing. Charlie jumped, surprised, and Aurelio grasped the door handle and threw the door open.

"MY FUZZY CHILD, I HAVE COME!" He shouted, excited. A clicking of claws and a flash of ginger fur later, and Aurelio was holding his Scottish terrier in his arms, grinning happily as Rueben licked his face. Charlie peered into the room that had appeared. Ash wood floorboards, a gray rug, a large expanse of grass that Rueben could play and relieve himself on, dark oak walls and ceiling, a quaint, brown dog bed with a white fur inside, and two dog food bowls that were refilling themselves with water and dog food as he stared. It was perfect for a little dog.

Suddenly, the dog's excited whines stopped. A tense atmosphere filled its place. Charlie turned around, slowly, with a feeling of growing apprehension. The little dog was staring at him sternly, as if ordering him to go away from him and his human. Charlie grinned nervously. The fact that an animal didn't like him was an entirely new sensation.

"I don't think he likes you."

"Yeah, I dunno why..."

"Oh, well, he'll have to deal with it, won't he?" The last part was accompanied by a stern stare in the dog's direction. Rueben shrunk a little under his master's stare, and yawned anxiously. Aurelio took that as a yes.

"Alright, time to go, pip pip! Dinner is awaiting!" Aurelio yelled excitedly.

Both dog and best mate followed loyally, sneaking glares at each other when they thought Aurelio wasn't looking. _It'll settle itself out_ , Aurelio thought, smiling, clearly not fooled.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Apparating." It wasn't a question.

Charlie squirmed under the blank stare Aurelio and Rueben were giving him. He knew Aurelio hated the form of travel, but he wasn't about to take the lessons without him. He guessed Aurelio's dog was just reflecting his master's emotions at this point. "Come on, can we? You don't have to use it, just gotta know how to do it..."

Aurelio sighed through his nose, thinking. He knew Charlie wasn't going to let this go, but Apparating was fairly unpleasant. Well, Charlie _would_ owe him one after this...

"Fine, I'll do it. But if I drive the instructor to insanity, it was _your_ idea, remember?"

Charlie nodded vigorously. "Now, let's go! The lesson's starting in 10 minutes, and I already signed us up-"

"You _what?_ "

"-so we need to hurry, c'mon!" Charlie dragged Aurelio to the Great Hall, where an old Auror was waiting with several other students. He beamed when he saw the new arrivals.

"Excellent, excellent, I remember your brother- Bill, was it?- and he was a fast learner. I'm sure you'll do just as well. Now. Let's see, the thing about Apparation is..." As the ancient man explained the concepts of Apparation, Aurelio was internally freaking out. _Apparation?!_ He couldn't do that! Ah, but if his father learned he'd applied for something and failed, he'd kill him...

"-and Charlie, pair with Mr. Cabral. Hop to it, now, gentlemen and ladies!"

 **LINE BREAK**

*Time Skip*

 **LINE BREAK**

"I DID IT! AURELIO, I DID IT!" Charlie yelled to his friend, who was standing twenty feet away. Two seconds later, Aurelio landed with a faint _pop_ next to Charlie, beaming proudly at him.

"I knew you could do it, Charlie! Do what you did just now on the test, and you'll do great!" Aurelio said supportively. The boy had gotten over his apprehension about the travel quickly, and was actually a natural. He'd helped Charlie on his destination problem, offering encouragement that was more effective than anything the instructor could've said. Rueben, having scurried over after Aurelio, yipped happily. Charlie didn't know when, but he and the dog had ended up as great companions, though they still had jealous glaring contests sometimes. He suspected that it had something to do with their mutual love for bacon that got him this far.

Maybe in another universe, Charlie failed the first time and landed on some poor old grannie. Such was not so this time.

 **LINE BREAK**

*Omake*

"Aurelio. What. Is. This." Charlie held out an outdated American muggle newspaper. He'd found it in Aurelio's bag, when he'd been looking for Rueben's dog treats. On the front page was an article titled; _YOUNG TEEN 'BITCH-SLAPS' PRINCIPAL.._ Aurelio's slightly younger face grinned guiltily on the picture above the article, while many students, and several teachers, roared with laughter in the background.

 _YOUNG TEEN 'BITCH-SLAPS' PRINCIPAL_

 _A 14-year-old male foreigner, named Aurelio Cabral, reportedly slapped the Principal of Beaver Dam High School. Several students and teachers witnessed this event, and it was the secretary that notified the local police station (though it is unknown to why). The cause of this violent reaction is, as the teen said, the Principal's 'inferiority complex that the residents of the school have dealt with for over five years.' The teen, instead of being punished, was hailed as a sort of savior for doing something all of the teachers admitted to having felt the urge to accomplish. (To see more about the mysterious teen see page 5.) (To see more about Beaver Dam High School, see page 4.)_

Aurelio looked at the article as if reliving good memories. His satisfied look faded to apprehension when he saw the Mrs. Weasley-ish look on Charlie's face.

"Um...I can explain?" He started futilely, already fearing the upcoming rant.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Phew! 2,434 words ( 2,590 after editing). Do ya'll see how Aurelio's effecting the storyline already? Also, the real shit starts pretty soon. BTW, if updates take too long, it's probably because I don't have any wifi, which I need in order to type. Anyway, expect more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hey. I'm sleep deprived, so here's the story.**

 **-EDITED VERSION-**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own shit.**

 **LINE BREAK**

Ah, yes, the end of sixth year. What could possibly go wrong on the second to last day of school before summer break? If you weren't Aurelio, it was a _splendid_ day. If you _were_ Aurelio, however, you would first face the effects of sleep deprivation.

You see, he's a prankster with honor, dammit. He had to go back to Father and Mother soon, and he already knew he was going to be in trouble, what with several important factors (such as The Letter and the multiple pranks that included damage done to the school) in the mix, he knew he was in deep shit already. So, hey, may as well go out with a bang, right? Said 'bang' needed sacrifices, though. He was bad at Transfiguration, so it was going to take at least two sleepless nights perfecting his magic so that nobody got injured in his pranking. Now would be a good time to note that a tired Aurelio was also a hilariously cranky Aurelio. His friend, Charlie, whom he was sitting next to at the Gryffindor table (which he was 98% sure he was not supposed to do), did not fail to notice his slumping posture and bags under his (now dull) golden eyes.

Charlie turned to Aurelio, his brows furrowed, and asked, concerned," What's wrong, mate? No offense, but you look terrible."

Aurelio, turned toward him, slowly, as if asking through body language why Charlie was speaking to him. "Why don't you screw off, ya freckled fuck?"

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Alright, you're tired. Don't talk to McGonagall today. At all." He then turned back to his breakfast, and muttered, "Note to self, a tired Aurelio is an angry Aurelio."

Aurelio mumbled something incoherent and faceplanted into his toast.

 **LINE BREAK**

Well, that Thursday was _fun,_ wasn't it? Aurelio knew Dumbledore and Snape could read minds, that was why he didn't trust them. Yeah, that's right, _Aurelio didn't like sweet, twinkly-eyed Dumbly-door._ Deal with it. Oh, and what a coincidence that Aurelio would run into the object of his irritation.

Fate was just fucking with him at this point.

"Ah, my boy, how splendid to see you! A _fine_ morning, is it not?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically, gazing upon the sunny school grounds out of a nearby window. Seriously, what the frick was he doing right next to the hospital wing? Aurelio had been going there for some Pepper-Up potion, but it was clear that Dumbledore did not require such a thing. Dumbledore then turned his twinkly gaze to Aurelio.

 _You don't even know my name, do you,_ Aurelio thought, scowling inwardly, _Do you, you wrinkly old fuck?_

The twinkly bastard's smile dimmed somewhat, clearly having heard Aurelio's thoughts. Yet he couldn't give away the fact that he could read minds.

Why, that might make him sound manipulative.

Aurelio smiled in false innocence. Time to put his Slytherin skills to use. "Tell me, sir, I'm curious. What are you doing so close to the infirmary? You're not hurt are you?" Aurelio ended with fake worry. If Dumbledore really was hurt, then the only thing he'd have to worry about was what kind of flowers to give to the person that injured him in the first place.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes gaining back that infuriating twinkle. "No, my dear boy, not at all. I was merely wanting to get a potion for the headache I'm currently nursing. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Dumbledore didn't wait for an answer, and hurried along to the hospital wing. Aurelio let him go, smiling at the man's obvious discomfort. This just made his day a little brighter. Dumbledore had been called a wrinkly old fuck by a Slytherin, and couldn't even punish said Slytherin for doing so.

Aurelio turned on his heel, humming out a mindless tune and strolling along at a leisurely pace. Maybe he didn't need that Pepper-Up potion after all...

Oh, he couldn't _wait_ for Snape's class...!

 **LINE BREAK**

Somebody had Snape in a fouler mood than usual. That much was clear to see. His black eyes were blazing with frustration. His robes were billowing out more dramatically than usual. He'd snapped at a group of second year Ravenclaws for loitering in the hallway. All in all, everyone could conclude that somebody had done something frustrating to Snape, and he could do _nothing about it._ When the group of Gryffindors Aurelio had been traveling with saw Snape, they immediately turned towards him. Charlie was walking Rueben outside, so he was not there to witness Snape's current state (to his later disappointment).

"...why are you lot looking at me like that?" Aurelio questioned, arching an eyebrow elegantly. They looked like they were waiting for a confession.

"Mate, we _know_ it was you. Nobody else could _possibly_ annoy Snape that much and get away with it. You must've snuck your way out of at least fifty detentions..." Fred started.

"...though you managed to snag about five hundred anyway." George finished. Both were grinning happily.

"Alright, you got me. I-uh-indirectly called Snape a...greasy bat-like fuck...Yeah, he heard it loud and clear. Just couldn't punish me, 'cause he didn't know I knew he heard..." Aurelio explained, grinning mischievously at the two of them. They were basically his sons by now (he had been called out multiple times on his 'adoption' of the redheads, but still nobody had an answer.)

Exclamations of "No way!" and "Mate, you're my _hero_!" left Aurelio feeling warm. Yeah, he loved the Gryffindors. Shame they weren't going to be spared from his prank...

Aurelio grinned like a cat inwardly. Oh, well, not like some of them wouldn't enjoy it.

 **LINE BREAK**

The last day before summer break dawned bright and early. They were free from the lessons, and it was supposed to be a relaxing day. Well, of course, a certain Slytherin just _had_ to fuck shit up.

Unmanly, shrill screams were heard from the other side of the school. The prank had been unleashed.

Students and teachers alike gathered in the Great Hall, gawking over each other's recent developments. Everybody had some form of an animal part on them. At first, people thought it was random, with Snape having the ears and tail of a doe, and the Weasley twins with hyena and coyote ears and tails. Then, after they saw McGonagall's cat ears and clawed hands, they realized that the parts belonged to their animagus form. Charlie had been delighted with this recent development.

"Aurelio, I know it was you. I should be mad, but _damn!_ " He whistled, admiring his dragon tail and ridges going up his spine. As soon as he realized that the parts were belonging to his animagus form, he had been delighted. He could turn into a _freaking dragon!_ When he came to the conclusion that his best mate had been the one responsible, he had felt intense pride, like that of a parent. Aurelio had trouble with Transfiguration, and he had managed to accomplish _this!_ It was extraordinary. He was a bit worried about Aurelio's lack of well-rest, though...

Aurelio was sporting a pair of cougar ears and a tail. The grace that he usually walked with was amplified, and Charlie had the feeling that it was going to be a permanent side-effect of the transformation. In fact, everyone was going to have a permanent side effects because of this prank, as Aurelio later told them. The twins would have increased ability to stay up at night to sneak around the school. Snape, he could already see, was going to have more grace. Charlie could also feel that he, himself, would probably always have an increased resistance to heat (after a drop of hot candle wax landed on his hand and he felt nothing), and likely a dangerous temper. It would come in handy for his future dragon-keeping days. Aurelio, along with his grace, had even lighter footsteps, and a better balance.

 _Plus, dangerously fast reflexes,_ he noted, watching as his friend easily dodged a goblet that was thrown his way. Clearly, other people were catching on to who the culprit was. McGonagall, he noticed, definitely knew. After all, why else would she give him such a proud smile?

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio and Charlie were currently in their compartment on the train back to King's Cross. They'd already regained their usual body features, and had changed back into their casual clothing, and were discussing their plans for the summer.

Aurelio grinned viciously at Charlie, and said, "I'm going to America for three weeks."

Charlie gaped at his friend. "No way! I envy you, mate, there are _so many_ different species of magical creatures there!"

Aurelio laughed. "Yeah, I know, you'd be crazy not to envy me. Mate, you have no idea how fun the people there are! The added bonus is that Father and Mother aren't coming with me. It's just me and Rueben," he said, petting his dog's head. Rueben yipped excitedly.

Charlie stopped in his tracks. Wait, no parents? Was that safe? Was Aurelio to be trusted with Americans? He shuddered. No, the country was in danger. Those poor souls.

Before Charlie could voice his concerns, the train pulled into the station. As soon as Aurelio heard the train let out a sigh, he was up and dragging Charlie to the door, being mindful of Rueben, who he was carrying. "Well, c'mon, let's go," he said, somehow pulling Charlie and his luggage and managing to keep Rueben in a comfortable position, "I need to say my farewells before Father sees me. He'll probably try to kill you with his eyes."

When they stepped onto the platform, Aurelio immediately placed Rueben on the ground, and ducked behind a pillar (Rueben following as if this move had been rehearsed). Charlie soon saw the reason for Aurelio's quick actions. There, standing in all of his glory, was Mr. Cabral. He didn't look like a very pleasant man, with his formal, dark blue, expensive robe, and stiff posture. While Aurelio had long, silky hair, Mr. Cabral's light brown hair was cut short, and the only real similarities he could see between Mr. Cabral and Aurelio was their tan skin and golden eyes. In personality, however, Mr. Cabral was a far cry from Aurelio, and Charlie couldn't help but wonder how Aurelio had turned out to be so... _nice_. Charlie turned to the boy in question. Aurelio looked like he was preparing for war. Never a good sign.

Finally, Aurelio turned to look at him. His golden eyes were hardened in what looked like determination. He grabbed Charlie by the shoulders, and pulled him down a little so Charlie was looking directly at him. "Alright, here's the deal. Don't let him see you. If he looks at you, pretend to be busy. If he finds out you're my friend, he'll do everything in his power to make your life _miserable._ Oh, and remember to write me. If the twins almost destroy the house, it wasn't me. Well, pegar você mais tarde, Charlie!" Before Charlie could stop him, Aurelio ran off. Rueben spared him a rueful look, before he scurried off after his master, looking anxious about something.

Charlie watched as Aurelio slowed his hurried walk into a more graceful and leisurely pace, shifting his features into a mask of cool indifference. Rueben, seemingly getting the message, also slowed down, walking more like a proper show dog than the wild puppy Charlie knew him to be. Mr. Cabral spotted the two, and his superior look faded into one of distaste, his lip curling. When Aurelio got close enough, Mr. Cabral gripped his wrist in a vice grip, in a way that must have been painful. Yet Aurelio's mask didn't slip, only a slight twitch of his face gave away his inner emotions. He was behaving like a true Pureblood, someone Charlie could never really view his rebellious friend as. It just wasn't right. Mr. Cabral spoke rapidly to his son in Portuguese, so Charlie could not understand the exchange fully. Aurelio never once let his emotions into his voice. The only thing that let Charlie know of his burning desire to say something rebellious were his eyes. They always gave him away. It was only at the end of the exchange, when Mr. Cabral had turned his back, that Aurelio spat out something that Charlie could not understand, but knew, from the tone of voice, that it must have been offensive.

"Certo, idiota."

Quickly, so fast Charlie would not have seen it had he not been watching, Mr. Cabral reached out a large hand and slapped his son across the face. It could not be heard clearly through all the noise happening around them, but it certainly looked painful. It left a red mark on Aurelio's cheek, and Charlie winced, feeling pity. Aurelio's reaction, or rather, lack of one, was the most painful thing about it, though. Nobody ever messed with Aurelio and got away uninjured, no matter who it was. Then Charlie paused.

 _No matter who it was._

 _Oh boy_ , Charlie thought, leaning against the pillar and watching Mr. Cabral Disapparate Aurelio, Rueben, the luggage, and himself away. Mr. Cabral was in for a rough summer.

 _How strange,_ he thought, walking away to meet his dad, who was scanning the crowd, _That I feel no sympathy._

 **LINE BREAK**

 _SEVENTH YEAR_

There was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That much was clear to see, as the group of (now) seventh years knew it was tradition to see a brand-new face at the teacher's table. The position was cursed, after all. Plus, even if it wasn't tradition, it wasn't easy to miss the pink covered, toad-like nightmare sitting there, smiling at them condescendingly, as if she was superior to all of them. Her smile grew rather fixed, and her bulging eyes narrowed when she saw Aurelio, a proud Slytherin, sitting among a table filled with Gryffindors. It was clear what kind of a person she was.

Aurelio leaned over to whisper in Charlie's ear. He was sitting on his knees so he could actually reach Charlie's ear easily. It was scary how much taller he was than himself, now that Charlie had grown a few inches, and Aurelio had definitely not. "Okay, so who's the pink nightmare?"

One of the recently sorted firsties nervously spoke up. "M-My dad w-works at the m-m-ministry. T-That's Umbridge. S-She's pretty prejudiced...I d-don't think she l-l-likes you..." The firstie jumped when Aurelio laughed loudly.

"Of course she doesn't! I'm a Slytherin sitting with the Gryffindors. But still," he continued, putting his feet on the table and crossing his ankles, "that doesn't mean she has to be such a bitch. Hey, that should be a thing! Umbitch, the toad from Hell!" He pointed at her, grinning. Her face, contorted into an ugly grimace, only served to make the situation funnier. The Gryffindor firsties joined in on the laughter (Note: giggles), now put at ease with the strange Slytherin. Which reminds Charlie...

"Hey, Aurelio, how'd your summer go?" He asked, trying to sound casual. If Aurelio noticed his terrible acting, he didn't comment on it.

"Oh my Merlin, it went _wonderfully_ ," he exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement, " The Americans have the best fireworks, I found a stick of _dynamite_ , for Merlin's sake! I need to show you later-"

"Hem hem." An irritating cough cut off whatever Aurelio was planning on saying. It also apparently cut off Dumbledore's speech (which they had not noticed had been occurring anyway), as he looked slightly put out, before simply plopping down in his seat and allowing her to continue.

The speech, which had taken _way_ too long, was basically about saying that _certain students_ (a pointed look at Aurelio) had apparently been too much to handle, so the ministry had called in an official to stay at Hogwarts until _said students_ (yet another 'subtle' glance) had been improved in behavior.

Charlie took one look at Aurelio and knew that Umbitch's job was _not_ going to be easy, based on the gleeful look on the other's face.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this...

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Alright, chapter done! And yes, I had to do it. Time to wreck hell on the bitch *cackles evilly*.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thank y'all so much for the support! In return, I'll wreck hell on Umbit- I mean, ahem- Umbridge.**

 **-EDITED VERSION-**

 **Disclaimer: I depend on my parents for money. No $ currently being made rn.**

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio was at war with Umbridge. Really, what did she expect, scorning him openly in the middle of her so-called _lesson_.It was clear that she was sent there just to knock down Aurelio several pegs. He just didn't expect her to be so open about it.

"Mr. Cabral, just what do you think you're doing?" A sugar sweet voice ( _Like nails on a chalkboard, who does she think she is kidding,_ Aurelio grumbled inwardly) broke through Aurelio's irritated haze. He'd been dozing off in the middle of her lesson, which he thought was perfectly understandable, considering the fact that she wasn't even teaching anything. Geez, she was worse than Binns. At least he lets the students sleep!

Aurelio stared back at her, disinterest clear on his face. It was a façade, of course. He recognized her as a threat, call it his instincts. This woman was dangerous, that he knew. That didn't mean he was going to be respectful towards her. Because, really, he could be twice as dangerous. Disinterest not fading in the slightest, he then turned toward the window, looking like he was searching for something.

"Mr. Cabral, what exactly are you looking for?" Umbridge questioned him again, her eyes narrowing and scornful smile widening even further.

Aurelio then turned back to her, a much more sarcastic smile on his lips. His golden eyes glinted with a challenging light. "Why, Madam Umbridge, I'm simply trying to figure out _who the hell you think you're talking to._ "

From at his side, Charlie groaned, unheard against the snickers from the rest of the class. He knew he couldn't exactly do anything about this situation, it was already said. Then again, he didn't feel a particular _need_ to stop him. At this point, it was clear that any attempts to stop Aurelio were completely fruitless.

Umbridge's smile froze in place, and her eyes bulged in a way that made her seem even more toad-like. Funny, she didn't seem used to disrespect. She was just going to have the time of her life with a bunch of devil-may-care 17-year-olds, then. " _Out_ , Mr. Cabral. I will not tolerate disrespect in _my_ classroom."

Aurelio sent a sarcastic salute her way, and got out of his seat, proceeding to skip his way merrily to the door. Then, right before he exited, he turned back to the toad. With a giddy smile, he yelled to her, " _Much appreciated! Thanks, Umbitch!_ "

He left to the magical sounds of furious yelling.

Aurelio: 1, Toad: 0

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio had detention because of that incident. He couldn't say he regretted it, if he had to do it all over again, he would do the exact same thing. The only downside was the detention. He'd had plenty of these wonderful 'punishments' before (really, it stopped losing its effect about the 10th time he'd heard it), so usually it was nothing.

No other detentions had included _illegal blood quills_ , though.

It'd started out normally enough. He walked to her office, and, completely disregarding the proper etiquettes drilled into him from the tender age of 6, had proceeded to kick the door open. The (rather expensive looking) door had produced a booming noise that could he heard three floors away when it banged against the wall. Umbridge's head jerked up to stare at him. Her composure was quickly recovered, however, and she opened her mouth, clearly prepared to greet him polite-but-not-politely, but he spoke before she could.

"Evening, Madam! Quite a nice place you've got here, did you drag it from my nightmares?" He 'asked' cheerfully, all too happy to continue his disrespectful streak. He was always polite to the teachers he respected, but he just couldn't _stand_ this one. His tone seemed to snap her out of her stupor, and she started towards him with a grim face. Oho, so she only put up the façade in front of the other students and teachers. Nice to know he was special.

"Sit down, Mr. Cabral," she demanded, steering him into his stiff chair. She plopped him down, and placed a piece of parchment and a lethal looking quill down in front of him with a huff. She then rounded her desk, and sat daintily in her own, much more comfortable looking thro-chair. "You'll be writing lines today. You must write _I will stay silent._ No pauses or breaks." She then smiled sweetly at him, making him want to gag. He instead picked up the quill, feeling apprehensive. There had to be something more to his punishment.

Aurelio looked for any ink. Finding none, he grew more worried. This either meant it was a Self-Inking quill, or...

He brought the quill down to the parchment, and wrote _I will stay silent._ He felt a pain in the back of his hand, and saw the 'ink' come out blood red. He stared at his hand, the cuts already disappearing. Then, remembering about the 'no pauses or breaks' rule, he continued writing, keeping silent for once. He'd pay her back for this, just in a more extreme way.

By the end of the five-hour-period, the cuts had stopped fading. Umbridge seemed satisfied.

Aurelio: 1, Toad: 1.

 **LINE BREAK**

Charlie knew something was wrong with Aurelio as soon as he saw him after Umbridge's detention. His face looked pale- something strange for the healthily tanned boy- and the spark in his eyes, still there, was dulled. His normally relaxed posture was tense, as if he was bracing himself for something. The toad had something to do with this, and by Merlin, if Professor McGonagall didn't kill the bitch first, Charlie would instead. He'd admit to his protectiveness (Hell, the whole House of Gryffindor was protective of the boy), but this time his anger was plenty logical.

Charlie stopped Aurelio before he could enter the common room, pulling him into a nearby deserted corridor. Rueben, who Aurelio had retrieved from the Room of Requirement, trotted loyally at their heels. He whirled Aurelio around to face him, and grasped him by the shoulders, peering down at him sternly. "What happened." It wasn't a question.

Aurelio looked up at him, uncharacteristic nervousness on his face. He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, but after a rather demanding bark from Rueben, he sighed heavily, accepting his fate. "The bitch uses blood quills."

Charlie felt confused. "Blood quills?"

Instead of answering, Aurelio took off his fingerless gloves, and brought his hand into the light. There, clear enough for Charlie to see, the words _I will stay silent_ were engraved into the back of Aurelio's hand.

 _Oh,_ Charlie thought. _Blood quills._

Then rage pulsed through him. _BLOOD QUILLS?! What the bloody hell?! I guess it's time to add 'Kill Umbitch' to my list of priorities, then!_

Aurelio, clearly sensing his rage, promptly tackled Charlie to the floor. It was in his own right, as Charlie had been about to barrel down to Umbridge's office to carry out his newly found destiny. Aurelio then snapped his fingers, which was apparently a signal for Rueben to start licking Charlie's face frantically, and Charlie couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Aurelio had actually taught his dog to do something so _useless_. What an Aurelio thing to do.

Charlie eventually gave in, holding Rueben to his chest and turning himself around to face Aurelio again. What he wasn't expecting was the expression on Aurelio's face. It was an expression hard to describe, something of a mix between extreme mischief and devious glee. It was an expression Charlie recognized, though, and usually it meant somebody was going to be a laughing stock for more than a few days. Some may call it a legendary expression. Aurelio had an idea.

He smirked at Charlie, face no longer pale, and a new light in his eyes. "It's time for payback," he said, and turned his head toward the general direction of Umbridge's office. "Get ready, Umbitch."

Charlie felt absolutely no desire to stop him. All previous fury forgotten, he grinned.

 **LINE BREAK**

Here's the thing about wizards: nobody expected the Muggle approach. Contrary to popular belief, Aurelio did, in fact, have plenty of access to muggle things, and actually had a better knowledge of them than most Purebloods. He couldn't bring most types of Muggle technology, as they malfunctioned easily. So, he'd have to settle for the animals.

Like, per say, giraffes and flying squirrels.

"GET THESE _BEASTS_ AWAY FROM ME!" Oh, would you look at that, a panicked plea for help from Umbridge. Not particularly surprising, actually, considering the fact that the flying squirrels and giraffes seemed to take a liking to her. Ah, the wonders of a compulsion charm.

Umbridge had burst into the Great Hall, disturbing their Wednesday morning breakfast with her screeching. At first everybody had stared at her as if she was crazy- not a completely absurd thought, really- before bursting into laughter upon seeing her- ahem- _admirers._ Aurelio could've sworn he saw Minnie give him a mischievous smile- something he would never had dreamed of happening- before she tried to school her features into her normal stern gaze. Of course, Dumbledore had ruined their fun by vanishing the animals (Aurelio could've sworn he heard Charlie choke in horrified dismay at his 'animal cruelty').

"Alright, settle down, settle down, there's no need for panic," Dumbledore said, though his eyes twinkling did nothing to hide his amusement, "Now, Professor Umbridge, do you perhaps have a clue as to who did this?"

The toad gazed furiously around the room, before her eyes landed on Aurelio, who had an innocent look on his face. She glared in what he supposed was supposed to be a menacing manner, before saying, "Professor Dumbledore, it was _him_ , I know it!"

Aurelio looked away pointedly. Charlie grinned. McGonagall hid a smile. Dumbledore blinked.

"I suppose you have proof, correct, Professor Umbit- Umbridge?" Dumbledore questioned seriously (the effect ruined by his 'stutter').

Umbridge stuttered furiously, "What- I don't- Why do _I_ -"

"No? Then I suppose there's nothing we can do about it. Do sit down, Delores, the food is getting cold." Dumbledore said, his tone leaving no room for protests. Umbridge huffed, then walked to her seat before plopping down in a rather undignified manner. The students let out poorly hidden snickers, before the noise in the Great Hall gradually rose to its usual state.

Aurelio, a victorious gleam in his eye, turned toward Charlie, grinning. Charlie beamed proudly back at him. There was no need for words, because they both understood.

Aurelio: 2, Toad: 1.

And Aurelio had to wish good luck to Umbridge, because she was going to have a hell of a time trying to get back at him.

 **LINE BREAK**

*Fifth Year*

"Mr. Cabral, now what are you planning to do once you get out of Hogwarts?" McGonagall questioned. They were sitting in her office, for the interview that would decide Aurelio's future job. McGonagall was honestly curious, because she could never really see Aurelio being an Auror or anything of the sort. She was pleasantly surprised at his answer.

"I want to be a Healer. I've thought it out, and it seems that healing is the most natural thing to me. Plus, I like helping people. It just...fits, I guess." For once, he was being uncharacteristically serious.

Somehow, she could see it. Aurelio may not look it, but he was actually a really caring boy. He had steady hands, and did not panic easily. His calmness is a surreal situation also seemed to affect the people around him, which meant he was basically made to be a Healer.

McGonagall smiled at him. "That's very well, Mr. Cabral. I think you'll be excellent for it."

Aurelio laughed, "Thanks, Minnie."

McGonagall then handed him a pamphlet, with details of his future job inside, including the N.E.W.T courses he would have to take. He grabbed it thankfully. Then McGonagall, ever the no-nonsense woman, ushered him out."Now, that's all, Mr. Cabral. You can go."

Aurelio skipped out, waving merrily at McGonagall. "Thanks, Minnie! Hugs and kisses!" He yelled, then sprinted away before she could yell at him. She shook her head.

 _That boy is certainly strange_ , McGonagall thought, walking back inside. _He definitely reminds me of the Marauders._

 _*End flashback*_

 **LINE BREAK**

It took Aurelio an admittedly long time to get rid of Umbridge. He'd been relentless, pulling almost all of the Muggle tricks in the book, even going so far as to gain Peeves as an accomplice. The woman was just so _stubborn._ Normally, he admired stubbornness, as it could definitely help you in the long run. However, because this was Umbridge, her stubbornness to stay at Hogwarts was simply irritating. However, all it took was a crash course in Muggle psychology, and BOOM. She was over.

The change in the toad was noticeable. Aurelio, who had her in the morning, was delighted to see her grieving expression, as if she was admitting she'd lost. While the woman normally walked daintily into class, today she slumped into the room like a depressed widow. Her defeat was clear on her face, and Aurelio knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"I quit," she said sullenly, and, without further ado, walked straight back out of the room. The shocked silence that followed was the best in Aurelio's life. Nobody moved, as if afraid that if they moved, it'd turn out to be a dream. The prolonged silence fest was broken by Charlie.

Charlie stared at Aurelio, his freckled face gaping in amazement, "Mate, what did you _do?_ " He asked, his blue eyes sparkling. And just like that, the silence was no more.

People from both Slytherin and Gryffindor crowded around Aurelio, trying to make their questions heard. It was official that the rid of Umbridge could bring the two houses together, for no students even glanced at which tie was on the other's chest, as they chatted animatedly. Charlie, taking advantage of the chaos, grabbed Aurelio and yanked him out of the classroom.

They stood in the hallway, basking in their joy and taste of victory. Then Aurelio turned toward Charlie, the morning light of summer illuminating his face, "Well, it's a lovely day, innit? Would be a shame to waste such a fine morning..." He trailed off, looking very pointedly at Charlie.

Charlie laughed, and started off at a fast pace down the hallway. "Indeed, Aurelio! But you'd better hurry, I think your fanclub is catching up!" He yelled, taking a note of Aurelio's panicked face, a rare sight. The golden-eyed boy sped off after his friend.

"H-hey! _Don't leave me to the wolves, Charlie Weasley!"_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **This is basically the end of seventh year. Next chapter will be Aurelio getting a job. BTW, if I don't mention Rueben, let's say he's in the Gryffindor common room or the Room of Requirement. Sorry the update took longer than usual, I'll try harder.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of starting another story, about another male oc in the HP world, but in a different timeline than this one (like, Harry's age). My first priority will be this story, though, of course.**

 **(EDITED VERSION- I actually plan on doing a female-turned-male reincarnation OC fic in the Marauders timeline. Lemme know if you like it!)**

 **Anyway, adios~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Heya, pups! If you haven't yet, go check out my other story (yes, I started it, I feel like I've betrayed you all for some reason). It's a female-HP-fan-dies-and-is-reincarnated-as-a-male-that-looks-a-little-female-in-the-Marauders-timeline fic. Oh, sorry, is that not a thing?** _ **IT IS NOW!**_

 **Anyways, on with the story, and feel free to message me if y'all feel like it (I'll listen to opinions, just no hate (not that I think there's anybody who cares enough to physically send a hateful E-mail, it's too much effort)).**

 **Enjoy the story (despite my desperate lack of reviewers ;-; )!**

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio had to say goodbye to Charlie, that was the worst part. They haven't had a lifelong friendship or anything, but they were still hella close.

The two (now) former students were in a train station, the train station that hosted the train that would take Charlie away from Aurelio. Therefore Aurelio decided that he now disliked trains more than apparation. He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back to Charlie.

The normally rowdy redhead was deadly serious, and looked like he was considering just staying here, with his best friend. Aurelio - who knew Charlie would, in fact, do this - locked eyes with the Dragon-Keeper-in-training. He then reached up (Godammit Charlie was tall(er than him)) to take a firm hold of Charlie's shoulders, and said, equally firmly, "I want you to know, Charlie, that if anything happens to you, all you have to do is send an owl my way, and I'll be there pronto. I would also," he continued, reaching into his bag, "like for you to have _this-_ "

Without further ado, Aurelio shoved something in Charlie's arms. The thing started wriggling, and it was only after he felt a lick on his cheek that he realized that his best mate had, in fact, just shoved Rueben into his arms. He turned shocked eyes toward Aurelio, and whisper-shouted, " _I can't take care of him!_ The dragons'll kill him, and he'll miss you-!"

Aurelio cut him off abruptly. "Charlie, he's going to keep you company. Yes, he'll miss me, but it's better that I have both of my loyal dogs in the same place while they're missing me, right? As for the dragons, I'm sure you can take care of it. I can't take him anyway, I don't think the healers will allow him!" Aurelio wailed, suddenly looking quite distressed. Charlie, being himself, panicked.

"Wha-no-wait- I'll take care of him, I will! Just stop crying, already!" Charlie nearly yelled, looking close to tears himself. Aurelio, in turn, laughed.

"Oho, I knew you would. Man, Charlie, you're a sucker for tears! But," he rushed, looking hurried as he realized Charlie's irritation had risen, "thank you, Charlie. Now hurry along, dear, the train is awaiting you!"

Charlie looked regretfully at the train, which, indeed, had started to whistle. He bundled Rueben closer, and brought Aurelio in for one last hug. Aurelio, not expecting this, had frozen, quite unused to the affectionate move. He shifted slightly, and turned to question Charlie, but the redhead had already boarded the train, looking slightly haggard. Shrugging, Aurelio instead waved after the train, though the feeling of uncertainty remained. Charlie was practically his other half, and though the former Slytherin knew that he was very independent, and had been for all his life, he couldn't help but wonder how things were going to turn out now that he didn't have his bodyguard (as he had taken to calling Charlie).

 _Well,_ he thought, starting determinedly toward the exit, _I guess I'll just have to find out._

 **LINE BREAK**

Aurelio was not the one unprepared. The rest of the healers were.

They had expected a perfectionist, a Pureblood who only needed to be knocked down a peg, and who would have only acceptable skills, as he was a newbie. They did not expect a Pureblood who didn't particularly give a damn about other people's opinions, who would not hesitate to break the rules to save somebody, who was adjusting quickly to the materials given, and who was soon becoming closer to a promotion, as the Healer assigned to train him was running out of things to train (and patience to give).

Aurelio was quickly gaining a reputation as 'That Crazy Healer.' It had only been three months since Aurelio had first appeared at St. Mungo's, out of breath, but still managing to cut quite the impressive figure, his catlike golden eyes faintly glowing, his dark brown hair whipping out of his usual ponytail. His appearance apparently made him look like royalty, because one of the more nervous newbies had actually _bowed_ and several more had saluted him. It was only after they saw him in a plaid button-down, faded jeans, and sneakers that they realized that this was, in fact, the newest Healer-in-training. Aurelio had enjoyed this immensely.

Aurelio had received a lengthy scolding after that incident. These people had no sense of humor, honestly.

Despite his rough start, within a few months Aurelio had managed to become well-respected amongst the healers. He was willing to break rules - risk his own safety, his own _job_ \- just to make sure that no lives were lost when they could have been saved. He managed to calm down the nervous recruits, communicate to customers nobody else could, and bring a sense of calmness with him that contrasted greatly with his rather energetic and mischievous appearance. He had also managed to gain a friend, no matter how much he didn't want him.

Dino Manico was a very tall individual, standing at 6'5 (and this fact thoroughly irritated Aurelio). Dino was Italian, and overly friendly, always smiling. He was also a highly-ranked Healer. For some reason, he seemed to have taken a liking to Aurelio, who was resigned to his fate. It seemed, to him, that he had gained another dog. A goddamn Great Dane, apparently. To give a mental image, Dino was leaner than Charlie, thicker than Aurelio (not difficult to do), had ash-brown, short, spiky hair, and amber eyes. He wasn't overly handsome, but he definitely wasn't ugly. For some reason, Dino seemed to be under the impression that Aurelio was a cougar cub, who needed protection 24/7, was lonely and pitiful, and was especially adorable when he was elated after taking good care of a patient (which he was, but Aurelio wouldn't know that).

Their first meeting went something like this:

Aurelio, skipping happily: *turns down the corridor*

Tall Ass Dude: *sees adorableness personified* *sprints after him*

Aurelio: *sees Tall Ass Dude chasing him* _AHHH-_

Tall Ass Dude: *glomps Aurelio* YOU'RE SO CUUUTE! I JUST WANNA TAKE YOU HOME! *squeezes him tightly*

Aurelio, offended: Excuse the fuck outta you, sir! _I am a strong, independent woman who don't need no man!_

Tall Ass Du- Dino, let's call him Dino (kudos to you if you know KHR): *squeals* *drags him away*

Aurelio: NO, _NO-_

Dino still insists on hugging the soul out of Aurelio, who doesn't understand why he feels like he can't just judo-flip the Italian over his shoulder. It was just out of the kindness of his heart, he supposed. Plus, the fact that Dino was apparently unable to take care of himself properly, as he had learned during Day 3 of 'The Clingy Bastard'.

Oh, sure, Dino looks well filled-out and perfectly healthy. So, it came as quite a surprise when Aurelio learned that his new pup didn't bring his own lunch. St. Mungos' had no cafeteria, so the dude was _skipping meals_

Now, take note children, as Aurelio is not-so-secretly a mother hen. It only kicks in in times of need, though. Aurelio decided that this was definitely a time of need.

Dino shall never forget that day. Aurelio had finally agreed to hang out with him during the lunch break, in Ms. Dorella's office (Ms. Dorella is a really nice lady who rarely enters her office, so it was a safe place). Aurelio had strutted in, carrying a brown bag that smelled like it held heavenly food. Aurelio had frozen very suddenly, only three feet away from Dino. He'd opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when suddenly-

"Dino, my pal," a sickly sweet voice, a terrifying, closed-eyed smile (Charlie would've ran for the hills by now), "I don't see your lunch. Did you forget it?"

Dino sweated nervously. He didn't see this problem coming. It terrified him. "...yes?" the smile widened ominously, "I-I meant no! No, I don't...eat...lunch...?" Dino felt as if he was signing his own death warrant. How could someone so cute and fragile (A/N : His words, not mine. I personally would not mess with the Mother Cougar) be so scary?

Aurelio stopped smiling, and _glared_ at Dino, as if he's offended his great ancestors. His tone did not match his facial expression, as he declared, "Oho, we're going to have to change that, won't we?" Then the expression shifted into eagerness as he plopped himself beside Dino – who stiffened, still wary - and began sorting through the lunch bag. He brought out a familiar dish, _arancini_ , an Italian dish made up of fried rice balls stuffed with tomato sauce, mozzarella, and peas. Dino unconsciously started salivating, because if that dish tasted half as good as it smelled, he'd die happy. Aurelio smiled at him knowingly, "Lucky thing I packed extra, isn't it, Dino?" He suddenly frowned worriedly, "I hope I made it right. You're Italian, aren't you? Ah-" Aurelio smacked Dino's hand away from the _arancini_ , smirking, "I think you deserve a wee bit of humiliation, don't you?"

Dino paused in his renewed attempt to swipe the food (an admittedly futile attempt). He didn't know if he liked the sound of that...

Aurelio smiled, "How would you feel about being fed the food? Like a _girl,"_ he teased, his golden eyes glinting with mischief. Dino fought down his blush, and pretended to be horrified at the thought, while in reality he was anticipating it. Aurelio picked up one of the _arancini_ , and Dino closed his eyes, a faint blush working its way through. Dino waited for the food.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Just when he opened his eyes to see what was wrong, he saw a rice ball flying toward his face at an alarming speed. Dino opened his mouth wide, about to shriek, when he felt the _arancini_ land in his mouth. He closed his mouth on reflex, shocked.

Aurelio cheered, way too happy for this situation, and totally oblivious to Dino's previous thoughts. "Nice! _Hole in one!_ " Then he grabbed another rice ball, "Again!"

Dino sighed.

His life was depressing.

 **LINE BREAK**

Not even a year into his job, Aurelio was given a 'special' task. This task was special because it was away from St. Mungo's, and still in England. He was to go to Surrey, and do a check-up on _Harry bloody Potter_. Aurelio was extremely excited about this new development and accidently turned a portion of the third floor into an ice rink. Now that he thought about it, he could kind of see why they'd sent him away. He was an excitable bastard, after all. (Though he wondered why they sent him. And why now? Wouldn't it have been better to check up on him at a much younger age?)

Anyway.

He was going to do this under the pretense that he was tutoring Harry (he couldn't call him Potter, it sounded to formal and Snape-like), as his grades kinda were hopeless. This should have been a quick job, as Harry was supposed to be living a pretty good life.

That thought was thrown out the window as soon as he saw who answered the door.

Aurelio had decided to dress like a Muggle (as he usually did), dressed quite sharply in a white button up, green tie, black, sleeveless vest, black slacks. And converse. Because he was loyal to comfort.

Obviously.

Despite his normal look, the man that looked like a constipated walrus seemed to find his eyes 'abnormal' (really, has the man looked in a mirror lately, his _weight_ was abnormal), and promptly hated him. Aurelio had, in turn, tried to be polite, sticking out his hand and ignoring the man's narrowed eyes, " Hello, sir, how do you do?" Aurelio asked, his accent slipping through, "I'm Aurelio Cabral, and I'm here to tutor your nephew, Harrison." He should get a raise for this.

The man, though clearly disgusted by his accent, eyes, and _weirdness_ , accepted the hand and replied gruffly, "Vernon Dursley. Pleasure. Just settle in kitchen, the boy'll be there soon enough," Vernon turned his head, "BOY! Your tutor's here!"

Aurelio smiled sweetly, responding in an oblivious voice, "Thank you, _Vermin._ " Then he shoved past the walrus before he could kick him out (which he would do, seeing the impressive purple color the man was turning), did a brief double-take of the horse fawning over the pig in the living room, and reached the kitchen, heaving himself onto the counter like he knew he was not supposed to. The house was infuriatingly clean, and he was going to change that by the end of his visit. He shoved his bag onto a nearby chair, and waited patiently for Harry, swinging his legs back and forth like a little kid.

Several seconds later, there was a slight creaking of the door, and a ten-year-old Boy-Who-Lived (too many _hyphens_ ) entered the room hesitantly, peering at him from behind thick glasses. Aurelio did a quick five-second scan of his health. 'Hand-me-down clothes. Calloused hands from cleaning. Nearly skeletal body. Slightly sun-burnt skin (likely from work in the gardens). Shorter than average height. Extremely nervous twitching of the fingers. Slightly defensive body posture.

'Malnourishment. Bad living conditions. Verbal abuse. Forced chores. He's staring at me now I think he's scared of me. Oh shit he's onto me.'

Ahem.

Aurelio blinked like he's just gotten out of a daze, jumping slightly as if he's just noticed Harry. He broke into an encouraging grin, trying to keep his permanent mischief out of his gaze, and spoke gently, "Hey, there. You must be Harry, eh? You're kinda adorable," shit, he didn't mean to say that - "Shit- I mean fuck- I mean-" Aurelio broke off, looking suddenly very lost.

Harry broke into giggles, amused by the strange man – or boy, he looked like a teenager – that seemed so full of energy and kind mischief, unlike any other people that had come across him. Most thought he was a freak, after all.

The strange teen smiled abruptly, looking sheepish. "I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Aurelio."

Harry blinked uncertainly, "Um, hi Au- Aw- Aurii-"

The teen laughed, startling Harry. He looked quite amused, "Call me Rio, 'kay? It's easier for all of us, trust me."

Harry smiled shyly, "Rio. You're my tutor?" He wanted to tell Rio that he was actually really smart, and it was because of Dudley that he needed to keep his grades down, but he was afraid to. What if he didn't believe him? Would he leave Harry? He hoped not, he's just met the teen, but he already liked him.

Rio suddenly looked serious. He looked at Harry with a softened expression, then explained, "Not really, Harry. I'm actually a Hea - _Doctor,_ not a tutor. Though I doubt you really need a tutor, huh, Harry?" He looked at Harry knowingly.

Harry barely held back a gasp. How'd he know? Then Harry decided not to question Rio, because he had the feeling that Rio was full of secrets that he would keep to himself. He instead said, "You're giving me a check-up in the kitchen?"

Aurelio let out a barking laugh, "Nah, Harry. Diddykins has a second bedroom, right? We'll use that room."

Before Harry could protest, Rio grabbed his bag and tucked Harry under his arm (quite impressive, given Rio was also kind of _tiny_ ), and launched himself up the stairs, to lessen the chances of Harry's relative's spotting them. A few seconds later and they were standing amongst the junk that was Dudley's second bedroom.

Rio cleared a path to the bed, sweeping away clutter with his foot, and plopped Harry onto the surface, clearing away more debris so he had a little space for him to kneel upon. Rio then chucked his bag onto the floor beside himself, and looked up at Harry, suddenly hesitant. He stared at Harry warily, then blurted out, "Do you know about magic?"

" _Huh?_ "

(Somewhere in Romania, Charlie had an odd urge to facepalm.)

 **LINE BREAK**

Though giving away magic so suddenly may not have been the smartest choice, it was Aurelio's only choice. The bag was filled with potions and Aurelio's wand, and it would be safe to assume Harry would like to know what exactly Aurelio was doing to make his wounds suddenly disappear.

A long conversation and several spells later, and Harry was bouncing in excitement. Personally, Aurelio thought he's done a rather good job at explaining, because now Harry knew about Hogwarts, the Houses, the feast, the blood purity, and the limits of magic (which was basically nothing). Harry had decided he wanted to be in Gryffindor. That had delighted Aurelio, who, in turn, warned Harry that while the Slytherins may seem terrible, there were some decent ones. Like 'Rio'.

Having realized that they'd gotten firmly off track, Aurelio told Harry that they should probably start doing something productive. Harry had giggled but agreed.

It had taken all but ten minutes for Aurelio to place his wand gently on the ground, close his eyes slowly, take a deep breath, and mutter, "Harry, I sure hope you don't like your relatives, because I'm going to _kill them_."

Harry stared at Aurelio blankly for a moment, then said, dryly, "Don't leave any evidence, Rio."

Despite himself, Aurelio laughed softly.

 **LINE BREAK**

Two days after being sent away (two days of frantic working, as Aurelio really took on a lot of the work), Aurelio returned. The secretary took one look at him and paled drastically. The teen was furious. At who, nobody knew, but they felt a little pity for them. For golden eyes were blazing fiercely, muscles were deceivingly loose, sharp canines were exposed in a snarl, and everything about him screamed that he was a mother cougar and one of his _cubs_ had been _hurt_. Aurelio stormed away in graceful, stalking strides, like a feline looking for its prey. Not even two minutes later and Aurelio was dragging Dino (who looked to be frozen with fear) with him to the exit, intent on his prey and not looking at anything or anyone else. Before the terrifying teen left the room, the secretary gained enough control of her body to call out to the boy.

"Where are you going?" She yelled, her voice wavering slightly.

Aurelio paused, and turned, slowly, to look at her. The secretary froze again as that predatory gaze landed on her. His voice was sharp and oh so _fearful_ as he responded,

" **To the Ministry of Magic**."

She couldn't stop him if she tried as he walked out the door. For he was the predator, and the Ministry was the prey.

And nobody gets in the way of The Hunt.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Over 3,000 words and** _ **my hands hurt**_ **. Plus, my computer got very fucked up and I lost some of my important documents. Whoops.**

 **Bro I got** _ **poetic**_ **at the end, didn't I? Um...** _ **#NO REGRETS.**_

 **So yeah, I hope meeting Harry made up for the wait, and I am so sorry to my 1 reviewer (who kinda didn't review, but hey, whatever works, dude), my followers, my favoriters, and my viewers who are much more than my previously mentioned folks. Damn, you guys are so cruel! (*cries like a hurt Kise Ryouta*)**

 **I'm busy with football practice, as I'm a new student trainer who has to deal with some** _ **bullshit**_ **, folks!**

 **Anyways, thank y'all, and see you later, pups!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki468- **You'll see Fudge's reaction, I love messing with important characters.**

 **Bro there are so many cookies currently in my house you guys have no idea.** _ **$80 worth of cookies.**_

 **Anyway, I thought I'd add the fact that though I will be changing quite a bit from the main storyline, the whole nobody-but-this-eleven-year-old-kid-can-defeat-the-wizard-that-killed-millions-of-people thing will still be there (unfortunately), but the kid will have a lot more support 'cause of my OC. Thought you'd like to know.**

 **To be honest I don't even know Aurelio's sexuality, but I know he's probably not straight. Maybe he's asexual or some shit, I'll decide later (if the story doesn't decide for me).**

 **Aurelio's wand is Aspen wood (which looks like ivory), with a dragon heartstring core, 13 ¾ in length, with unbending flexibility.**

 **Now, on with...*checks paper* Chapter 7? I can't keep track I'm such a bad author.**

 **(Dino P.O.V)**

Have you ever been so terrified you couldn't move? Dino has.

He knew from firsthand experience that Aurelio was not a force to be reckoned with. An angry Aurelio or a Death Eater? Bring him straight to Voldemort, he wanted his dignity (and life, thank you).

Now, on top of the fact that Aurelio was furious (because angry didn't cover it), his long brown hair was put up in a high ponytail, which basically meant that there was no fucking around, and somebody was going to get it. Last time Aurelio had put his hair in a high ponytail, the man on the receiving end had to be brought to a therapist.

The man that met his unfortunate fate had been a child abuser. His daughter had been brought in with life-threatening injuries, and after a brief scan, the healers had confirmed that this was the result of child abuse. The man had been the main culprit, based on the size of the bruises and how deliberate they seemed to be, but also because it seemed like Aurelio was certain of the man's guilt, and it was a well-known fact that you should trust Aurelio's senses. That day was the day that Dino learned that Aurelio loved children to the point that he was prepared to murder if it meant getting a child to safety. So, if you abused a child, physically, emotionally, verbally, or mentally, and Aurelio found out about it, you were screwed. There was no forgiveness, and any reputation you had would be tarnished in the harshest way possible. From what Dino could guess (because honestly, he wasn't _stupid_ ), the Boy-Who-Lived (plus, what a stupid title, wizards are so damn idiotic) has not had a very good life. Somebody was going to die today.

So, seeing Aurelio in such a murderous mood, Dino had frozen to the point where he almost didn't breathe, and he had to be _dragged_ by Aurelio to the Ministry of Magic (which was quite a feat, because Dino was huge and Aurelio kind of...tiny...which spoke a lot about Aurelio's strength).

Dino didn't really know how it happened, but almost thirty minutes after Dino had frozen, they were nearing the Ministry of Magic's Department of Child Services. Dino glanced behind him, and wasn't all that surprised, though a little disappointed, to see multiple Ministry of Magic employees pressing themselves against the walls as if hoping to disappear completely. Dino shook his head sadly. That never worked, the only reason Aurelio ignored you is because he didn't want to see you. He knew from experience that trying to blend into the wall when hiding from Aurelio just wasn't the way to go.

Dino saw Aurelio give a brief nod to a tall, thin, and balding redheaded man before stalking over to a large door. Aurelio didn't even knock, he just kicked the door down in one quick, fluid motion. The golden-eyed teen ignored the startled yelp of the woman behind the desk, simply sitting in the chair in front of the desk, and let go of Dino, who flopped down on the floor, choosing to remain rather unresponsive. Dino saw Aurelio smoothing down his clothes and hair, acting as if he did not just storm the Ministry and had shown up for an appointment instead. He let out a disbelieving huff, but tuned into the conversation between Aurelio and the woman.

Aurelio. "Good evening Ms. Finbar, I've come to you today to talk about a case of child abuse."

Ms. Finbar. "What- sir, you can't just-" Aurelio sent her a piercing stare. "Why-? _Fine_. Do you have any evidence, Mr...?"

"Cabral. And yes, I do. I have a medical file on the child, as well as pictures of the living environment he's had to live in. Oh, and files about the possible abusers, including the other kid and his discipline records. See, if you look here, you can see that the uncle, Vernon Dursley, has anger issues, and the other kid, Dudley Dursley, is known for being a bully. Even the weight chart, Dudley is almost 200 pounds, and Harry is, y comparison, 61 pounds, one is severely overweight, and the other is underweight. Does this not look suspicious...?"

"Well, yes it does, Mr. Cabral. This is rather alarming, and from what I can see from the pictures, Harry seems to be living in a cupboard, which can stunt growth and impair eyesight. Has the aunt shown any suspicious behavior towards Harry?"

"Well, I believe she is the one that forced him to cook. You see how he has little burn scars on his hands? That is most likely from cooking their meals..."

As the two discussed more about the living conditions of Harry, Dino lay on the ground, feeling quite like a little kid dragged into an adult's meeting. He wondered why Aurelio dragged him here, he seemed to be doing a fine job by himself. He was quite literally dragged out of his thoughts as Aurelio heaved him to his knees, where he sat dazedly.

"Dino," Aurelio said, "I would appreciate it if you got into contact with a lawyer, we're going to need one."

 _Oh right_ , Dino thought, feeling vaguely amused, _I'm an adult. I have a lawyer. Aurelio doesn't. That explains a lot._

And so he carried through with Aurelio's orders, like a sensible adult.

(Aurelio P.O.V)

The next day, Aurelio was found at the Burrow, assisting Mrs. Weasley in cooking lunch. Mr. Weasley was working, Bill was in Europe, Charlie in Romania, Percy in his room, the twins were in the kitchen watching them cook, and Ginny and Ron were in the living room playing chess. They were cooking a French-styled lunch, which included French onion chicken, boursin-stuffed chicken, croque madame, potato dauphinois, French apple tart, orange-cardamom madeleines, and chocolate banana crepes. Aurelio carefully instructed Mrs. Weasley, who was a splendid but unoriginal cook. Fred and George watched the proceedings with identical looks of awe. Aurelio turned towards them, wielding a spatula and donning a grey apron, his hair in a messy bun.

He shook his spatula at them, "You two, make yourselves useful. George," the boy in question jumped when Aurelio turned his attention towards him, "take the silverware and plates and place them on the table. Fred," the ginger started, "take the finished dishes and start laying them out on the table. Get to work, you two!"

As the two obediently did what they were told, Aurelio assisted Mrs. Weasley on the crepes, the only dish that wasn't done. As she stirred the chocolate sauce and Aurelio flipped the last of many crepes, he started to speak to her.

"Mrs. Weasley," he started, "can I ask a favor of you?"

Mrs. Weasley glanced up at him, her spoon never faltering in its movements as she replied, "Of course, dear. What do you need? And I've told you, call me Molly, please."

Aurelio folded the crepe and placed it on top of the large plate, already full of the other delicacies. He wiped his mostly clean hands on his apron, and then summoned some bananas from across the kitchen. He said, "No can do, ma'am. And I'm going to ask that you take in another child." When it looked as if Mrs. Weasley was about to protest, he added, "A severely malnourished one. Who is currently living in a cupboard. And is forced to do manual labor. And is ten years old."

Mrs. Weasley's jaw fell open in shock, and she stopped stirring the sauce briefly. Aurelio paused in peeling the bananas and flicked his wand, forcing Mrs. Weasley's hand to continue in her original movements. He clicked his tongue, "We don't want the sauce to burn, Mrs. Weasley. Control yourself." She nodded numbly and continued stirring the nearly finished sauce. Then she turned her head back to the skillet and spoke softly, so soft that it was only because of Aurelio's enhanced senses that he managed to catch what she said.

"What...is the child's name? How did you find him? Who's he living with...?" She trailed off, turning off the fire on the stove and letting it cool. She turned her body towards Aurelio, looking expectant, her eyebrows raised.

Aurelio took a breath, praying that she wouldn't react violently to the name like he knew most of the wizarding world would. "Harry Potter," he said, and after seeing no other visible reaction than the twitch of her hands, which she was wiping off on a dishtowel, continued, "I was given a task by the other healers. I was supposed to make sure that Harry was in good health. You can imagine my surprise after I found out that his aunt, uncle, and even his cousin aren't the most accepting people." After seeing Mrs. Weasley's questioning brow, he explained calmly, "Magic. They despise magic, and I believe it has something to do with Petunia Dursley's jealously that her sister had magic, and she did not. She's being petty, and taking it out on her nephew, and leading her own son to believe that magic is disgusting, so he believes that nothing's wrong with bullying Harry. Harry has horrible vision, though I'm sure I'll be able to fix that when given the opportunity, a short stature, something unusual given his father and mother's height, and a nearly skeletal body. I'm counting on you to fix that, Molly. That is, if you'll take him?"

Mrs. Weasley looked determined, even more so when hearing Aurelio say her first name in such a commanding tone. She nodded, looking very much like the mother bear that hung around her neck, "Of course. Those muggles are vile creatures, to do that to a child. I'll take him in, we have room. He can take Charlie's old room."

Aurelio nodded gently, feeling quite satisfied with his choice. Finished peeling the bananas, he started chopping them into sensibly sized slices, wielding the knife expertly. After a brief pause, Mrs. Weasley joined him, chopping with smoldering intensity. After they finished chopping, Mrs. Weasley started to scatter the slices onto the crepes, and Aurelio took the chocolate sauce off of the stove, lifting the now cooled skillet easily and pouring the sauce into a conjured squeeze bottle, scraping out the rest with the wooden spoon. He placed the skillet and spoon in the sink, before strolling over to the crepes, Mrs. Weasley just finishing with the banana slices, and squirted chocolate sauce on top of the crepes and the banana slices. He shook the bottle, squeezing out the last of the sauce, before wandlessly vanishing the bottle with a snap of his fingers. Fred came back into the kitchen, grabbing the plate of crepes, before walking back out to the table, where they heard a faint scrape as he placed it on the wooden surface. Aurelio and Mrs. Weasley then walked back to the sink, rolling up their sleeves, before they started the process of washing (Mrs. Weasley) and drying (Aurelio) the dishes, then placing them into their correct places (also Aurelio). They moved with the smoothness that only came from experience, as they worked together in the kitchen more times than either of them cared to count. When they finished (in under 6 minutes!), Aurelio handed Mrs. Weasley a clean dish towel for her to wipe her hands off with, and he rolled down the sleeves of his long-sleeved T-shirt (a Hufflepuff one that he got from Hogsmaede). Before leaving the kitchen, Aurelio spoke.

"Um... when's a good time for Harry to arrive? I don't want to leave him for longer than absolutely necessary. I mean, I left wards to tell me if Harry's in severe danger, of course- oh don't give me that look, you know I have no sense of privacy- but I know he'd like it here a lot better. I'll bet my Gringott's vault he'll enjoy de-gnoming the garden even more than I do!" Aurelio exclaimed, to Mrs. Weasley's incredulity. She shook her head, looking resigned.

"I don't think _anybody_ can enjoy de-gnoming as much as you do, dear. They were gone for nearly two months the first time you de-gnomed the garden, and the most they've been gone before that was two weeks! But bring him in anytime he wants, Merlin knows I want him in there as much as you do," Mrs. Weasley stated, looking intense yet again Aurelio nodded meekly, before prancing into the dining area, startling the twins, who had just finished making sure the table was set up to standard. After seeing it was just Aurelio, they sighed in unison.

"Sweet Merlin," Fred exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically, "you're gonna give us a heart attack one day!" George nodded seriously.

"At this rate, we'll get grey hairs before you, old chap," George said gravely. Aurelio, who had just taken down his hair, flicked the ponytail at him. George cried out "Betrayal!" before collapsing onto the clean floor. Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog, looking furious at the 'dirtying' of her floor, and Aurelio swiftly pounced near George, and heaved him to his feet easily. Before shoving the twin aside and looking closely at the floor. He turned back to Mrs. Weasley, who looked close to yelling.

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley," he assured her, bending to pick up his ponytail, "the floor's clean. Not even a speck of dirt, I swear." Mrs. Weasley nodded, looking sufficiently calmed, before calling Percy, Ron, and Ginny to join them in the dining room. The two youngest Weasleys hurried in straight away.

There wasn't a sound from upstairs, before a self-important voice called out, "Who cooked?" The twins looked irritated, both likely thinking about how Percy had gotten rather irritating lately. After his Prefect badge came in, he talked about nothing else, and he seemed to think that everybody must meet his standards, or face his disappointment (oh, how scary). Before one of them could call something back (probably something supremely sarcastic), Aurelio stepped towards the stairs, resting one foot on the first step, and called back, "It was me and Mrs. Weasley, Perce! French food today."

There was a pause in which Aurelio brought his hair into his usual low ponytail ( **A/N: The anime mother 'hairstyle of death', for visualizing. Look it up.)** , before a door creaked open, and hasty footsteps pounded down the rickety stairs, and Aurelio grinned happily. The other Weasley siblings just blinked, uncomprehending of the fact that Aurelio and Mrs. Weasley's cooking can bring Percy down when nothing else could. Mrs. Weasley just made an amused huff when Percy skidded down the stairs, looking ruffled, and Aurelio had to catch him by his arm to make sure he didn't trip. Aurelio then straightened the other boy's glasses, smoothed his hair down, and gave him a one-armed hug, which Percy returned distractedly, gazing at the food on the table like it was a gift from God. Then Mrs. Weasley herded them into the chairs, looking much happier now that everybody was in the kitchen. They settled into their respective chairs, all but the chefs themselves looking awed by the food, which looked and smelled heavenly. Ron dug in with gusto, with his usual lack of table manners, with Ginny not far behind, though she ate in a more refined manner. Percy clasped his hands together, silently thanking whatever powerful being was out there, and started eating enthusiastically. The twins pretended to look disgusted with their siblings, shaking their heads sadly, before taking a crepe each and shoving it into their mouths thankfully. Mrs. Weasley and Aurelio also ate happily, before the golden-eyed boy suddenly slapped the side of his head, realization plain on his face. The rest of the table (besides Mrs. Weasley) stared at him, mouths full of food.

Aurelio smiled sheepishly, and said, "I nearly forgot to tell you all! You'll be gaining another brother soon!"

Percy choked.

(Harry P.O.V)

On July 23rd, there was an enthusiastic knock on number 4's door. Harry, who had been dusting the living room at the time (wearing old trainers, large khakis that had to be rolled to the ankle, and a huge hoodie that he also rolled up), looked up at the familiar shout of "BOY!" He, not having to ask, put down the duster and the pledge and answered the door, fingers slipping because of the huge, yellow, plastic gloves he was forced to wear. He opened the door a crack, then quickly brought it open wider, gaping at the familiar teen at the door.

"Rio!" Harry exclaimed, then stepped aside as Rio let himself into the house. Harry then realized that a large number of policemen were behind Rio, and at first, he worried that they were in pursuit of Rio (he had no doubt that Rio may or may not have broken numerous laws before), but relaxed as they passed Rio up, giving the golden-eyed teen a quick nod. They looked at Harry and asked him where the Dursleys were located. He told them they were in the kitchen automatically, trusting Rio that the situation was in control. Harry was dragged to his cupboard by Rio, who looked sadly at his 'room'.

Rio leaned down to Harry's level, and spoke gently, "Alright, Harry, get your stuff. You don't have to stay here anymore."

Harry was confused, and said, "What's going on, Rio? Where am I going?"

Rio stared at him a bit nervously, then explained, "The policeman are taking the Dursleys away, and giving them what they deserve. I imagine Dudley'll be put in foster care or something. But," he added hastily, seeing Harry's scared face, "you will be going to the Weasley's. They're really nice people, their home is called the Burrow, and that's where you're going. Since you don't have a godfather or godmother...available, you're going to my personal favorite people."

Harry was relieved, but still a bit confused. He ignored the raised voices of the police and Uncle Vernon behind him, and asked, "Did you say...the _Weasels?_ "

Rio stared down at him, an unreadable expression on his face, before saying numbly, "If I wasn't such a nice person, I would not have corrected you. No, the _Weasleys_. Here," he said, taking out some moving photographs. "This is Molly Weasley, the mum, Arthur Weasley, the dad, Bill Weasley, the oldest, Charlie Weasley, the second oldest- and my best mate- Percy Weasley, the third, Fred Weasley, the fourth oldest- by a few minutes, mind you- George Weasley, the fifth, Ron Weasley, the sixth- I think you'll like him- and Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl. Be allies with the twins, please, and if they prank you, prank them back. Code of honor."

Harry took a moment to soak this all in. He nodded, feeling that he understood a fair bit of the situation. Then he said, "What about Hogwarts?"

Rio grinned. He gestured to the people behind them, Aunt Petunia sobbing while being led to the police unit, Uncle Vernon yelling profanities (his face a lovely shade of red-violet, a vein throbbing in his forehead) at the policeman that was apprehending him with zero effort on the cop's part, his muscles easily being more powerful than Uncle Vernon's sheer size, and Dudley, who was throwing a tantrum and screaming shrilly at the obviously unimpressed officer, who just shoved him into the back of his unit. Rio said, "Trust me when I say the Weasleys are _nothing_ like this zoo. In fact, they're all wizards. You're in the same year as Ron, I believe. I also mean to warn you," he continued in a low voice, Harry unconsciously leaning closer, "when Mr. Weasley asks what the function of a rubber duck is, I want you to tell him they make airplanes stay up. Don't look at me like that- it's killing two birds with one stone, trust me, Harry."

Harry, way too familiar with Rio at this point, just sighed and nodded resignedly. He told Rio, "I don't have a bag."

Rio shrugged and snapped his fingers, and then the gloves Harry wore turned into a medium-sized, hideous, yellow, rubber bag. They both stared at it in horror. Then Harry asked skeptically, "Wait, why are _you_ surprised?"

Rio, his golden, cat-like eyes still wide with horror and trained onto the bag like it might attack, said stiffly, "Because even ole' Archie's muggle clothing is not this hideous." Then he grabbed the bag, and started to march upstairs, throwing his horror away like one would toss a trash bag away. Harry, deciding not to ask, just followed him. He watched as Rio invaded Dudley's room, taking anything and everything of value. He explained (while shoving a fairly new set of trainers that had been way too small for Dudley, but looked Harry's size, into the hideous bag) that it wasn't stealing, it was replacing. Then he took the radio and left an Etch-a-Sketch.

Harry watched Rio stuff everything except clothes into the horrifying bag, and asked, "What do I do about clothes? Are the Weasley's gonna give me some?" He felt apprehensive, and thought that it would certainly be greedy of him to ask the nice family to buy clothes on top of everything else. Rio's answer did not sooth him. At all.

"Why, Harry," he said, raising his (perfect) brows, "what kind of hero would I be if I didn't buy you a new wardrobe? Only the muggles clothes, of course. Merlin knows the Weasleys don't know anything about _fashion_." Rio shuddered.

Harry blinked as he was tossed over Rio's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then decided not to protest. He just hung limply as Rio carried him to the back yard, then placed Harry gently on the ground, grabbed his shoulder, then said, "You won't like this." Then Harry was sucked through what felt like an extremely narrow tube, and he felt like his ears and stomach were left back at the Dursley's (he would later be horrified to learn that this was a real possibility). He heard a soft _pop_ , then he was sprawled in a dark alley. He groaned, curling into a tight ball, and felt Rio pat his back comfortingly. After he felt like he could stand without puking, he made his way to his feet dizzily, Rio steadying him carefully. Then he looked around, quite shocked that he was in a place that he recognized. A place that was three miles (4.83 kilometers) away from where he had been!

Rio, seeing his shocked look, giggled softly and told him that what he just felt was a little something called apparation, and that yes, he also hated it, and no, he did not always land on his feet. Then he led Harry out of the alley, and into the soft grey light of the English morning. Rio turned toward Harry, gently brushed off some excess dirt, straightened his glasses, and said, "Alright. You choose which store to go to, you need clothes your size." Rio swept an arm out to show the many shops Harry had to choose from. Harry hesitated, then picked out the cheapest looking store. Rio shook his head, and said, "Nah," then dragged Harry to a quaint store filled with clothes a teenager might like, and stated, " _Now_ choose."

Harry sighed, and got to work.

Two hours later, after many clothes were tested, with many fake tears of motherly pride shed from Rio, Harry held three bags, and Rio held six more. Rio hadn't been lying when he said he was going to give him a new wardrobe. Harry had four sets of flannel pajamas, one each in the colors navy, red, green, and grey, four pairs of jeans, two in blue, two in grey, fifteen pairs of T-shirts, one pair of black converse, one pair of grey, calf-high lace-up boots, one green hoodie, one red hoodie, one brown hoodie, and one heavy black jacket that went halfway to his thigh. Harry had thanked Rio too many times to count, until Rio had threatened to embarrass him by trying on a tutu. Harry had shut up so quickly it should've given him whiplash.

Now Rio brought him to a bookstore that doubled as a café. He bought Harry a book called Narnia and had bought himself a book about dogs (about what their body language meant, what their food variation did, and how the different breeds had different behaviors). Then they settled down at a table near the wall and he bought Harry a caramel coffee and himself a French vanilla coffee, as well as a plate of strawberry mini scones that they both devoured gladly. Rio was currently staring intensely at one of the scones and raised it up to eye-level. Harry stopped eating briefly to stare questioningly at Rio. Then Rio said, "I bet I could make this better than they can. They probably think they're better than me, huh?" Rio looked so personally offended that Harry had to stifle a laugh.

They left the café feeling relaxed. Rio asked Harry if he wanted to travel by car instead of apparation. Harry instantly agreed, feeling that if he would never apparate again, it would be too soon.

Five minutes later, yelling in terror and hanging off the back of a bus with a very satisfied Rio hanging beside him as they travelled in a probably illegal way, Harry regretted his decision.

 **OMAKE:**

A ruffled young Ministry employee burst into the Minister of Magic's office, the door bouncing off the wall with a loud _BANG_. Fudge looked up, startled, as the man heaved, gasping for breath, before straightening and exclaiming, " _Sir, somebody has invaded the Ministry!_ "

"…"

"…"

"HOW? WHO IS IT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT HE'S SCARY AND I'M STAYING IN HERE!"

"NO! NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Fudge yelled, standing up and shoving the man out of his office. Fudge rushed to the main corridor, intending to stop the intruder, whoever it was. The young man followed him, yelling that they really should hide, and I bet that the other employees can take care of him. Fudge ignored him, and ran into the main corridor, panting and straightening his bowler hat.

Fudge rethought his life's decisions and paled dramatically when he saw an absolutely furious young man turn the corner, dragging a large, petrified man behind him by the shoulder. He watched as his very best employees, even his own, specially chosen Auror team, pressed themselves into the wall, hoping to disappear. He watched as the large man that was being dragged even though it should be physically impossible looked forlornly down the corridor, and as he shook his head hopelessly. He heard the man behind him shriek and pass out. He watched as the terrifying young intruder disappeared into another department.

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, turned back around and dragged the rightfully unconscious young employee back into his office. And he hid under his desk, and prayed that he did not die on this day.

Because there was nothing he could do against _that._

 **I don't plan to reveal Wormtail, just so that Harry's third year can end up the same, with Sirius on the run and all. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and see y'all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I know where this story's going. I** _ **think.**_

 **I want to balance out the humor and the plot development, and I hope I'm doing well so far. Just stay tuned for the ultimate mindfuck by the end of this story. I shall make certain that Harry's child will not be named after Severus. It's my main goal in writing this fic.**

 **Did not have internet for a while. Do now, for a questionable amount of time.**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (pls.)!**

 **LINE BREAK**

Sometimes Aurelio doubted his sanity. This was one of those moments.

He stared uncomprehendingly at the Nubian goat, who was peering up at him curiously. The former Slytherin's confusion was tangible, his brows furrowed. He repeated his previous actions, taking a slow and careful step backwards. The fully-grown goat stepped forward once again, furthering Aurelio's confusion.

First of all, he was in England. Where it was cold. And - and Nubian goats lived in tropical climates. Just...what. And then the fact that this goat _would not leave him alone_. Unusual, considering that Aurelio's Animagus form was, in fact, a _cougar._ Cougars ate goats, and this one just strolled up to a cougar and decided 'hey, he won't hurt me'! Which wasn't incorrect, per say, but Aurelio was used to animals like goats, cows, and other livestock disliking him automatically, trusting their natural instincts that told them that Aurelio was a threat. Some animals were an obvious exception, if they were more domestic or fearless animals, maybe even some idiotic ones. Big dogs loved him, and the little ones feared him. Cats liked him if he wasn't intruding on their territory. Mindless animals such as fish and poultry treated him the same way as all other humans, muggle or magical. That was the simple code.

 _At least,_ he thought, focusing back on the floppy-eared goat, _until_ _ **this**_ _odd creature turned up._

He was fairly certain it was a female Nubian goat, because it was large and had no horns. Oh, and she had udders, too. She was obviously well-fed, too (maybe she's somebody's pet?), and had a mostly black body, with tan markings around her legs, on the entire underside of her belly and leading up to her tail, as well as little tan markings above her brow, and leading down the side of her amber eyes, fading back to black halfway down her snout. She was actually quite beautiful, for a goat. People might steal her if they thought they'd get some money for it...

Aurelio snatched up the goat, slinging her around his shoulders, somehow managing to stand straight despite her heavy weight. He saw a few people eyeing him incredulously. Mistaking these glances as looks of greed for the goat, he started to book it down the narrow, dark alleyway, glaring through the dense fog and ignoring the goat's flailing motions. He even got knocked in the head a few times, but he shook it off and continued to...wherever he was going. He wasn't quite sure.

Come to think of it, he had no idea how a goat had ended up in Knockturn Alley in the first place.

 **LINE BREAK**

When Aurelio Cabral (whose last name ironically meant 'place of goats') walked into the Dino's mini-mansion with a panicked goat slung around his shoulders, heaving for breath with his normally stylish hair damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead, Dino's uncle was fairly confused. He knew the Cabral family, Aurelio's father used to be his least favorite person in school, and so he knew what that family was like. Sophisticated (they had a stick up their ass) and refined (poor house-elves had to polish the silverware at least five times before every meal). They also hated animals. Aurelio's mother was certainly no excuse, he knew her as well and she was a brat. He knew this was Aurelio Cabral, it had to be, those golden eyes, tan skin, and silky hair were a combination reserved specifically for that family, and Dino had very recently warned him of the boy's nature. He hadn't believed his nephew. Until now.

Dino, who was eating across from him at the dark, round table, sprung to his feet thoughtlessly, going by instinct at this point in his life. Countless times had Aurelio burst into his house uninvited, and the best thing to do was get to your feet, because Aurelio either brought a dangerous animal, or had a horde of people chasing him. The latter option was unnaturally common.

Dino rushed forward to Aurelio, checking behind the boy to make certain there were no pursuers, before slamming the heavy, dark oak wood doors shut with a loud groan. Aurelio placed his load on the ground, patting her (?) head soothingly before helping Dino shut and lock the doors. The Italian rested his forehead against the wood, arms dangling limply, and stated, "I thought the doors were locked."

Aurelio nodded wisely, "They were."

They heard a snort from behind them, and Aurelio snapped his head around to observe the stranger, eyes narrowing in an almost fox-like manner. He could tell instantly that this middle-aged man was related to Dino, who hadn't moved from his exasperated position. His skin was similarly tanned, and his accent was clearly Italian, though it was much more pronounced than Dino's, who could hide his own. His eyes were a light blue, though they had the same shape as Dino's. His nose was similarly shaped, but larger, and his lips were thin like Dino's. His ears were the same, jutted out slightly, but his hair – the same messy, ash brown as Dino's – was hidden beneath a black fedora with a light green strip. He wore a matching suit – black slacks, waistcoat, suit jacket, tie, shiny shoes, with a light green button-up beneath the tie and waistcoat. His cuff links looked to be made of jade and matched with the expensive feel of the suit. Despite the intimidating clothing, he doubted the man was a prat, as the man had little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, from smiling, and his hands were calloused from hard work. Aurelio reached forward to shake the man's hand, and the handshake felt firm yet gentle, and honest. They say you can tell a lot from a person's handshake, and Aurelio could tell that this man was honest and hardworking. Though, there was a gun holster hanging from his waist, though it was hidden beneath the suit jacket and the only reason Aurelio saw it was because he got close enough. He was willing to put his money on Mafia, the muggle type, since he couldn't see a wand holster, and there was a distinct lack of magical energy around the man.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the goat, who he had dubbed Maria, who bowled him over by shoving her head into the back of his knees. Caught unawares, he fell backwards, slamming onto Maria and sliding off her back onto the marble floor, where he lay, vaguely pissed at the world but grateful for the coolness he got from the marble.

Dino started laughing himself to tears, falling to the floor, having turned around just in time to see what happened. The man (who he suspected was Dino's uncle) choked and bent down over him, looking concerned yet brimming with amusement, his lips twitching into a grin as he asked, "Are you okay, kid?"

Aurelio jerked upright suddenly, Dino's uncle pulling himself back smoothly to avoid a collision, and protested, "I may have a mental age of seven, but I am an adult!"

Dino's uncle stood up, dragging Aurelio up by his collar and retorting, "All I see is an angsty teenager."

"Touchè," Aurelio conceded, patting Maria's head forgivingly. The he walked over to Dino, raising his eyebrows at the never-ending laughter. He flicked his wand discreetly at the wall, then put it back into his holster that was on his forearm under his loose grey cardigan sleeve, smoothing down the white button-down that was peeking out (as he left the first five buttons open) and his black slacks (that were connected to his grey converse), before taking hold of Dino's leg.

The young Italian stopped laughing suddenly, his face paling as he attempted to stutter out apologies. Aurelio ignored them as he lifted the leg he was holding, before hurling Dino into the wall like he was weightless. Dino let out an ongoing yell, his cries fading slightly (dang that wall was far away) before he eventually crashed into a barrier just before the wall. Dino let out a soft shriek before laying limply on the floor, giving up.

Dino's uncle blinked, shocked beneath his calm façade. He felt impressed at the boy's strength, Aurelio was quite small and looked light, but now that he looked closer he could see slight muscles on his arms, though he was willing to bet the boy's legs had more prominent muscles, as he seemed to be made for swiftness and sudden attacks. His sharp eyes also caught the little barrier before the wall, and bet that it was put there to both give his nephew a slight shock and cushion the fall. That was... both sweet and terrifying.

The man turned towards the now calm boy, and tipped his fedora, a move he had gained from his tutor, "Adone Cavallone, pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Thank you for tossing my idiot nephew into a wall."

Aurelio grinned sharply, swiping the now (magically) clean hair from his face, "Aurelio Cabral. Pleasure to meet the man that chucked my father into a hot tub. I hope we'll get along."

Adone smirked back at him, a dark aura starting to surround the two, and Dino squeaked from behind them, Maria scooting further from the two as he answered, "Oh, I believe we will."

A few seconds later their dangerous aura vanished, and Aurelio strolled over to the curtains, Adone walking back to his meal. Aurelio held up his wand, and the curtain he was holding turned into a small blue sweater. Dino fell over again, having just gotten up and recovered from the toss. He shrieked, " _Those curtains were expensive!"_

Aurelio calmly walked back to Maria, the sweater folded over his arm, " _Were._ Not anymore, Dino. Now you don't have to worry about damaging the curtains, and you have a nice view of the ocean. Win-win."

Adone nearly spat out his coffee (because no Italian drinks _tea._ Plus, his former tutor is obsessed with expresso) as he laughed wickedly. Dino started to roll over to his chair, certain that food would cure his depression. Aurelio pulled the sweater over Maria, standing her up on two legs and making her raise her 'arms' to fit them through the sleeves.

Dino finally made it to his chair, and heaved himself up, before pausing with his arm on the table, his legs on the side of the chair as he remembered something. Something _important._ "Aurelio, what happened with the kid?"

"Hm?" Aurelio looked over. "Oh, Harry? I dropped him off at the Weasley's, they're taking care of him."

Then Aurelio jolted upright, eyes wide, "I just realized I now have five irmãos*, and one irmã*, " he sunk down over his knees, "I have so much _responsibility._ " (*Brothers, *sister)

Dino looked at him in pity, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Aurelio nodded in agreement, his mood switching suddenly, "Yeah, I had to take care of you, after all."

Adone started cackling again, and Dino's brow twitched, "Don't make me hurt you."

"I'm the one that threw you into the wall."

Maria stared at the cackling Mafioso, the offended friend, and the incredulous Portuguese, and wondered what she got herself into.

 **LINE BREAK**

LOCATION: Romania

Rueben obviously missed Aurelio. He howled at night, and nothing Charlie did could quiet him. It was lucky that Charlie's little apartment was a lonely place, or else he would've been kicked out because of all of the noise. Charlie couldn't blame Rueben, though. It he could, Charlie would howl right alongside the dog, because he missed Aurelio, too. A few months seemed like years, and soon the letters that Aurelio sent him each week weren't enough. He needed to see his best mate. The other guys at work seemed to suspect that something was up.

" _Oi, Charlie!_ " Brett, a fellow dragon fanatic yelled over the roaring of the Chinese Fireball. He was struggling to hold down the thick ropes keeping the writhing beast from escaping.

" _Yeah, Brett?_ " Charlie roared back, wielding a firehose and spraying the strong blast into the dragon's mouth, stopping the fire. The dragon choked and started struggling even worse than before.

" _You look more depressed than usual! Missing someone?"_ Brett gritted out, his muscles bulging and clearly visible, he wore a green sleeveless top with ripped jeans messily stuffed into hiking boots. He had brown hair and light green eyes, with better than average features. He wore fingerless gloves to make sure he didn't get rope burn.

Charlie paused at his question, and barely managed to stop the fire from reaching Tony, another worker on the ropes and trying to get the dragon into a cage. Tony, a short Latino male with black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee, wearing a red and gold tank-top with khakis over a pair of hiking boots (his fingers were bandaged), gasped, " _Watch it, Gimli!"_

Tony always made references nobody understood.

Just like..."Yeah, my best mate, Aurelio. Both his dog and I miss 'im," he admitted, spraying one last burst of water at the dragon as they finally got it into the cage. All of the workers sighed in relief. Brett walked over to Charlie, resting his elbow on Charlie's shoulder and looking down at the ginger. Charlie had actually grown to be pretty tall (he suspected it had something to do with the little Animagus transformation prank Aurelio pulled, because he was short before that. He only started growing after his dragon form was revealed, he was now 6'5), but Brett, while not overly muscled, was _massive_ , around 6'9. Aurelio would surely despise the man for that.

He clicked his tongue, "You deserve a break, Charlie. You must really miss him if you nearly killed Tony. I'll bet boss will let you go if we tell him it's affecting your work, eh? What's your friend like, anyways?"

Charlie thought about it, rolling up the hose, "He's...sweet. In a really crazy way."

"One story about him?"

"He flipped off Madam Umbitch and called Snape a greasy bastard. And then McGonagall gave him a biscuit"

Brett choked on his water, coughing as Charlie patted his back understandingly. He snapped his head around to look at him, tan cheeks flushed with glee, "Really? D'you think I can bring him here to meet my _dear_ family?"

"Do you _want_ to be disowned?"

"Why, yes."

"And I feel a sense of déjà vu..." Charlie trailed off, massaging his temples as he prayed those two never meet. But the talk had inspired him. He and Rueben would get to see Aurelio before the week ends. He felt lighter than he had been in months.

(Oh, poor dear.)

 **LINE BREAK**

Dino also visited Aurelio's home quite frequently. Like a true friend, he let himself in and walked straight to the fridge. He dug through its contents, pointedly ignoring the many containers of goat milk (Mio Dio, his friend is weird) and well aware that Aurelio's shift wasn't over (yet) and he could eat some of...oh, look! Aurelio cooked a roast!

He closed the fridge, and walked around the shiny, black tiled counter. There were three rows of shelves above rows of dark cabinets, the black coloration matching the wall and fridge. The dishes were a beautiful crystal, obviously expensive. Both of the friends lived a rich life, but Aurelio preferred a more muggle approach. Aurelio owned a penthouse - though he could have afforded a mansion – with futuristic (or maybe American) decorations that Dino admired greatly. He opened the slow cooker, and nearly moaned at the smell that wafted up his nose. He looked quickly around the kitchen and smiled when he saw the container of rice waiting on the counter. Aurelio knew he was coming, as always, and left uncooked rice on the counter as per usual, with vinegar and clear instructions on the side of the biscuit box that was used to hold the rice. He – a hopeless cook – had been taught how to cook rice, because fresh rice was a ton better than old, mushy rice. He will admit that Aurelio proved him wrong at some point.

Minutes later, after some sweat-bringing determination and brief moments of picking at the delicious meat, Dino walked into the living room with a plate of Rice 'n Roast (named by: Dino), taking time to admire Aurelio's place like always. There were floor-to-ceiling windows on his left and right side, with an ocean view on his left and a cute little dark-wood deck surrounded by bushes with a dark, long table with cushioned seats on top of the deck. Little streetlamps lit up the deck and down the concrete road that led to a town of other penthouses. Aurelio, gratefully, had put up illusions to keep away the other people (his friend could be antisocial). The floor he was standing on was made of ivory wood, and cream carpets with green décor on them lay on his left, surrounded by cream couches with green pillows, and a glass table on top with books and paperwork on it, a container that held pens and pencils in it. A stone fireplace (two feet off the ground) lay in front of the coffee table. Dino didn't need to look to know that a pillow lay in front of the fireplace, because Aurelio preferred to sit on the floor instead of the couches. It was kind of cute, he supposed, that Aurelio did that just to stay warm in front of the fire, like a cat. In front of him, curving stairs led to what he knew was Aurelio's bed with black covers and red pillows, carpet covered floors, a couch with pillows of various designs in front of the bed, twenty feet away, with lamps leaning over the couch, a painting of a grey ocean hanging near. There was a glass balcony overlooking the ocean to the bed's left, and a quaint, clean bathroom to the right of the staircase. The wardrobe was on the bed's right. The penthouse wasn't overdramatic, and it oddly suited Aurelio, who wore more modern clothing unlike the rest of the wizarding world.

He would've really liked to eat in Aurelio's room, because it was so cozy, but he had been banned from that room.

It was an incident involving a llama, three chihuahuas, several compulsion charms, and an accidental Animagus transformation. Best not to speak of that.

Dino was just finishing the food, sitting on the arm of the couch, when the fireplace produced a sudden roaring green fire. Dino stumbled back, nearly dropping his plate, before shoving the rest of the precious food in his mouth, making sure to swallow to make sure the food wasn't wasted if he spat it out in surprise. Aurelio would kill him if he wasted food.

He rushed to the kitchen, dropping the plate in the sink, before hurrying back out again, determined to defend Aurelio's home from any intruders, as the young male hadn't warned him of any visitors today like he always did. Dino instinctively shifted into a defensive position similar to a wolf, or perhaps a dog, with his knees bent and torso hunched, his arms raised in front of him with his head bent as he glared at the ongoing fire sharply, ready to attack. It was in no way a refined position, with his tense form (instead of a loose one that would allow him to move better) and his weight on his heels instead of the balls of his feet, but he hopefully had sheer force and size on his side. It depend on who steps through the Floo.

He officially was not expecting a small ginger dog to hop out of the fire, nor was he expecting the other ginger to tumble out ungracefully either. Seriously, why were there so many redheads? He thought they were 'rare'!

Eh, it has something to do with Aurelio.

His stance, which had faltered at the sight of the now pissed dog, tightened again when he saw the – definitely not short – redheaded man - wearing a sleeveless black shirt frayed at the shoulders, ripped jeans, fingerless gloves, and worn hiking boots - feeling intimidated by his broad shoulders, large, calloused hands, muscled body, and sharp, icy blue, observant eyes that narrowed when they saw Dino. Dino took a step back when the man stepped forward, letting out a defensive snarl that surprised himself. The two men started circling as if they were about to box, the small ginger dog jumping onto the sofa to observe the two with irritated eyes, hunched over and seemingly pouting like he was upset that his 'dad' wasn't home yet. He didn't mind the other man-who-smelled-like-dog, he had his master's scent on him so it was unlikely that he was an enemy. Which should be surprising, since his master – who smelled of a big cat, like a cougar – should be natural enemies with the man, but he long ago accepted that his favorite person defied logic. All that Rueben cared about was seeing him again.

 **Speak of the devil and he shall appear – this isn't a demonic chant, it's a LINE BREAK**

Aurelio, dog-tired and clad in track pants, black converse, a green t-shirt with grey sleeves, his fingerless gloves in place as always, with his hair in a loose braid, apparated to the front of his penthouse. He didn't look as exhausted as he felt, the only indication of exhaustion were his half-lidded eyes and his hands that were put loosely in his pockets. It had been exhausting to change from his uniform to comfy clothing, but the boss didn't trust the workers to bring the uniforms home. He had almost nothing to do with that decision.

He, a man of grace, slammed open his door and yelled to the home he knew wasn't empty – he knew Dino was there, at least – loudly, " _I have zero patience for bullshit right now!_ "

Aurelio felt the tenseness in the penthouse vanish and heard the squeaking of the couch. A few seconds later there was the thud of something (someone?) hitting carpet. He sighed, feeling resigned yet curious, and walked through the doorway to the living room. What he saw was fairly shocking.

Rueben was laying on the arm of the couch, his tail wagging furiously as he stared at Aurelio. Dino was on the couch beside Rueben, his back straight and shoulders tense as he stared straight ahead with a poker-face, his arm sticking out over the end of the couch. Right where Dino's arm ended, above the carpet, lay Charlie (Aurelio's brow twitched when he saw how tall the man was), who was as stiff as a board and upside-down, his arms parallel to his torso and legs straight. Both were sweating nervously.

Aurelio glared at them, knowing what had just occurred. He walked over to Charlie and heaved him to his feet easily, where he stood, slouching and his clothes a mess. Aurelio noticed that Charlie had grown out his hair and could now put it into a man-bun. Aurelio silently assured himself that his longer hair – that went to mid-back – looked more fabulous, before getting back on task. He looked at Dino sharply, and finally spoke, "Did you push Charlie off the sofa?"

Dino looked down, fiddling his fingers nervously. "He started it..." He mumbled childishly, pointing at Charlie.

Said man gasped, offended. "I did not!" Charlie whined, "Plus, I just thought you were an intruder!"

"I have a key to the house!"

"You _snarled_ at me!"

"Oi, enough!" Aurelio cut in sharply, his carnivores jutting out. The two children jerked back, suddenly nervous. Aurelio sighed, placing his fingers on his temple with the other hand on his hip, "I never thought _I'd_ be Mom Friend. This is a terrifyingly revelation."

Dino looked over curiously, and Charlie's eyes widened. They both asked, "Why?" They glared at each other when they noticed their simultaneous reactions.

Aurelio looked to the side dramatically, "Because I am the most responsible one."

With uncanny timing, Maria the goat trotted into the living room, coming from upstairs. She wore a Ravenclaw sweater and bleated as she walked in like she owned the place, looking back and forth between Charlie and Rueben – who sunk lower into the couch – curiously. Aurelio beamed when he saw her.

"Hello, Maria! Você sentiu minha falta, garota*?" Aurelio questioned, walking up to her and throwing his arms around her. Charlie jolted when he saw the goat, and Dino just sighed in a resigned way, nodding sadly at the ginger male. They came to a mutual understanding. They were all doomed. (*Did you miss me girl? ( _Portuguese)_ )

 **LINE BREAK. PRAY FOR ALL MOM FRIENDS.**

Warning: HUGE time skip.

How long has Aurelio been a Healer? Around three years.

Quite a long time, yes. He has gained tons of experience and grown mentally (only slightly physically, around 1 cm) to become mature.

Sometimes.

He was a valued Healer, don't get me wrong, and could cure horrible eyesight within two weeks, as he had shown with young Harry, who no longer needed glasses but took a weak potion once a week to make certain that no eyesight problems would return. Harry's emerald eyes were quite lovely, and Aurelio had refused to hide that behind a pair of hideous glasses. But there were some things that Aurelio took seriously, yet _not._

Oh, a werewolf wants a Wolfsbane potion? No problem, but let me just become close friends with said werewolf who may or may not have temper issues within fifteen minutes, as he fills out a form. Yas, great idea, me. (Some Healers were terrified of werewolves.)

Aurelio Cabral was one of the best potioneers in St. Mungo's, so he was often sought out for his skills. He also, conveniently, held no discrimination against werewolves. So, who does Remus Lupin go to when he needs a potion before his school year of teaching? Why, the cougar mom, of course.

Why would he go to Snape when there's such a skilled and nonjudgemental potioneer right before him?

Remus Lupin, a thin, scarred, pale man with sandy brown hair streaked with grey, amber eyes, and ragged robes, was a grand comparison to Aurelio Cabral, who chose to wear a black turtleneck, dark, ripped blue jeans with leggings underneath, black converse, and a black and white fringed flannel scarf bundled around his neck. His hair was worn in a French twist, put up with bamboo chopsticks. The rest of the Healers had long given up on trying to get Aurelio to wear wizarding clothes, so the male chose to mix and match his clothes to try to find something stylish. Which was pointless, because admittedly he looked good in everything. (Narcissist alert!)

So, Remus may or may not have self-esteem issues, and placing him in front of an obviously rich, young male with astoundingly good looks was not very good for his ego. He had nearly shrunk back when Aurelio held out his elegant hand for a handshake, and had been sufficiently shocked when the male's grip was firm and unwavering, yet oddly mischievous. It reminded him of Sirius, oddly...

No, he will not think about that man. And he's called Black, he told himself. Not Sirius _,_ _ **Black.**_

But this young man's eyes were rare. Not just the golden color, but the feel behind it. The bright and honest mischief, along with the unwavering loyalty he could sense was so hard to find nowadays., No hesitance and no dark shadows, so unlike Remus's own amber orbs, full of inner demons and depression. He had no doubt Aurelio was a skilled Healer, he felt his own mood lift just looking into the other's eyes. Moony calmed down, clearing Remus's head. He straightened.

Aurelio grinned inwardly when he saw the man straighten his back. He had been informed what the man was, and felt proud that he had unconsciously managed to calm the man and somehow brought some confidence. He knew that having another person – or animal – inside of you must be an uncomfortable experience, and he also knew that the man was depressed. He was pale, had dark shadows under his eyes, and his shoulders were slumped. It didn't suit the man, because he could see the old, almost gone mischief resting in the man's amber eyes, beneath the shadows. Plus, the man's magic seemed to want to jump around, but was forced to remain in a calm rotation around him. He was happy to note, however that the magic sped up proudly when the man straightened. He wanted to see Remus with all of his self-esteem, he was willing to bet he was an incredible man in his prime. He still was.

Aurelio ushered the man into a cushioned seat in his office. The desk in front was cherry wood, the same wood as the bookshelves on either side of the room. Jars of potions and ingredients were on the left bookshelf, lots of old, worn books lay on the shelves of the right. There were – were those blackberry bushes? - yes, blackberry bushes in tan pots laying in the corners of the front wall. A huge tank lay behind the desk, filled with different types of pufferfish such as the Spotted Porcupinefish and the Spotted Sharpnose Puffer, with sand on the bottom with different types of coral on top. There was no filter or pump, and it seemed to run clear purely on magic. In front of the tank, before the desk, was a huge, red, throne-like chair with a golden frame and velvety red cushions. The chairs in front of the desk were big and tan, with cushions puffier than the ones in the Gryffindor common room. The walls were grey and simple, allowing for the...Marvel (?) posters to hang and somehow not look ridiculous. The room oddly suited Aurelio.

Remus plopped down with a contented sigh, and Aurelio sat down elegantly in the throne in front of him. He pulled out some more documents from one of the drawers in the desk, placing them in front of Remus and putting a pen in the man's hand. He pointed out the information on the page, instructing him, "The first page is just what you are agreeing to, and promising not to place blame if the potions badly affects the wolf, as it is perfectly brewed. Some wolves react negatively to Wolfsbane, and become more aggressive. Those wolves are given a solution with less iron and more silver. It pains them, but it stops the wolf. Would you like a vial of that solution, just in case?"

Remus shook his head, "I've had Wolfsbane before, it works fine. Just not from St. Mungo's."

Aurelio nodded agreeably, "Yes, that's why you're filling these out. Now, turn the page. On the second page, you give information such as how many you need, or if you want to have a vial shipped to you once a month. If so, you need to give either your location for each month, or a drop of blood so we can trace you to find where you are. You can choose the material the vial is made from, if you want it shipped privately, how much you require – it depends on the size of the wolf and how long it's been there – among other things. Then you sign your name below the print, write the date, and we'll handle the rest."

As Remus went over the documents, Aurelio struck conversation.

"So, are you gonna be teaching at Hogwarts?" He asked, his personality switching suddenly, swinging his legs childishly on the huge chair, "Do I call you Professor Lupin?"

Remus didn't even look up as he replied, "No need, you're out of Hogwarts, aren't you? But yes, I'll be a professor this year."

Aurelio wrinkled his nose, "I hope you don't have a stick up your ass like Snape. He hates me."

Remus huffed a laugh, "No, I promise you I'm not stingy. Gryffindor?"

"Nah, Slytherin," Remus looked up quickly, "I know, right? But he hates me, probably has something to do with the fact that I blew up his office in third year."

Remus narrowed his eyes incredulously. "You're more like Sirius than I thought," he muttered inaudibly, feeling a very strong sense of déjà vu.

Aurelio snickered, having heard every word. Then he smiled at Remus, who tilted his head wordlessly, waiting. Then Aurelio said, "I suspect you'll see me a lot in your year of teaching, Mr. Lupin."

"Why?" Remus asked, which was the response he knew Aurelio had been waiting for. The golden-eyed male straightened his back importantly.

"St. Mungo's is sending a certain Healer to Hogwarts to work under Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Lupin," Aurelio revealed, sending a blinding smile toward the now shell-shocked werewolf. The sandy-haired man straightened the documents, at a loss of what to say. He had no idea if a Marauder double getting sent back to Hogwarts, where he couldn't be expelled, suspended, or have his wand snapped, was a blissful or terrifying thought. Possibly both.

Aurelio tore the documents from Remus's hands, and smacked the top of the dazed man's head with them, smirking. "I'm sure Hogwarts will still be standing by the time I leave, don't you worry, Mr. Lupin," he stated brightly and completely un-soothingly. His eyes suddenly weren't so reassuring, the solid loyalty being almost completely blurred out by dancing mischief.

Remus wanted to crawl into a hole and weep. For joy or for exasperated-ness, he wasn't sure.

 **LINE BREAK TO THE EXTREEEME!**

(Extra Scene)

Aurelio looked through his closet, trying to decide on what to wear for the first school day. Dress to impress and all, but he guessed that what would impress them would be him wearing robes. Not gonna happen, so...dress to feel like a strong, independent woman?

Aurelio pulled out a red cocktail dress, poker-faced. He looked at it long and hard, his face unreadable and his defined brows furrowed. Then he tossed it aside, "Nah, too flashy."

After a few more minutes of struggling, he sighed in frustration, tossing the cashmere sweater and the white jeans he was holding to the ground. He groaned, "I can either shove my hand in blindly or have a try-on-a-thon. ...Neither will end well."

He clapped his hands together decidedly, "Casual clothes it is, then! 'Cause all the staff know me, and either hate me or love me."

Aurelio turned to the window, "So y'all can SUCK IT!"

The seagulls that had been staring at the obviously crazy male just tilted their heads again. _'Mine?'_ they thought mindlessly, as all seagulls do.

Aurelio's brow twitched, and he grumbled out, "Dirty bastards, making fun of me... Well, _I'm_ going to see Minnie, not you, so HA!"

He sunk to the ground then, looking like a Disney princess, with the white sunlight pouring in through the windows and the clothing pooled around his waist. He sighed dramatically, "At least I can get away from that creepy pineapple bastard. Hanging around my window like that..." He got up, walking over to the window and peering out suspiciously, as he had for the past three days. He groaned at what he saw.

A blue-haired man with a pineapple-style haircut was standing twenty feet away from the house. One eye was red, the other blue. The odd man brightened when he saw Aurelio peering out. He yelled something indecipherable and beamed creepily at the golden-eyed male. Said male glared, knowing that what he said probably had something to do with possession, and growled loudly. He took out his wand out from his holster on his forearm, and jabbed it toward the man, muttering something in Latin. The odd pineapple sailed out of the lawn, flying away until he was out of view. The man was laughing oddly, a weird 'Ku-fu-fu-fu' sound that had haunted Aurelio for days, the whole way out, seeming unworried of the fact that he may die from the momentum that tossed him possible miles away.

Aurelio sighed in relief, then renewed the barriers, unsure as to how the man had gotten through them in the first place. Luckily, the man had shown up _after_ Charlie, Dino, and Rueben had left, so he hadn't been killed. That would mean a long and tiresome legal process.

He turned back to his messy room, "Now, how about a pair of jeans..."

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Don't worry, the skylark found the creepy pineapple. And tried to bite him to death.**

 **In case you don't know KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), the skylark is Hibari Kyoya and the creepy pineapple is Rokudo Mukuro (first name, last name). If you checked out my favorited stories, you'll know I like KHR.**

 **I tried to edit this to the best of my ability (and patience), but Word was glitching slightly, it was really slow and irritating. So, sorry if there were any errors, repeating words, or misspelling. I tried ;-;**

 **And yes, Aurelio was considering wearing a dress. He looks quite fabulous in them. He is** _ **PROUD.**_

 **So, thank you so much to everyone who favorited and/or followed this story. It means a lot to this author (?).**

 **How do you think Aurelio will react to Sirius? Will he find out about Wormtail before the drama happens?**

 **I may or may not make Aurelio have an encounter with Lockhart next chapter, when he gets his supplies from the office and stuff. Juuust to screw something up, eh?**

 **I'll try to get the next chappie out quicker, but I can't make any promises. (:_-)**

 **Ciaossu~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, time to thank everyone who followed or favorited this story!**

 **runes520, k3sava, Yuki468, The Bi-spy, TLM9312, SpellCry, Sidenwood367, NinaPreciosa15, Lord-sessy012, Freddie4153, Chris124Mar, and AelitaOfTheWolves- thank you all for favoriting this story!**

 **squishytish, mirzu, mirikomasato, kitcat93, charlie94, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo (love your name), The Bi-spy, TLM9312, SpellCry, Moon Kingdom, Maiko1983, Jedilogray, Chris124Mar, Amuto4Lifee, AelitaOfTheWolves, and 8SilverWolf8- thank you all for following!**

 **Also, to the guest reviewer- I'm glad you're enjoying this story, keep reading!**

 **Ahahaha I know exactly what I'm doing! *eye twitches***

 **Oh ye check out cover image if you haven't already - do not own but it's what Aurelio looks like.**

 **Also, if you go on , you need to look up '40 Chic Messy Updos for Long Hair'. I'll use that as a reference for Aurelio's hairstyles, and the pictures there are what the styles look like. 10/10 would recommend to avoid confusion.**

 **Onward.**

 _ **AUTHOR-CHAN IS CONFUUUUSED**_

Aurelio honestly put more effort into his hair than his outfit for his first day of school, and silently wondered if this is what females feel like on good hair days as he loaded himself - with his grey and green carry-on bag over his shoulder – onto the Hogwarts Express. Sure, he could've taken the teacher's train, but where's the fun in that?

His outfit was a simple pair of faded jeans, white converse, a white, baggy t-shirt that fell to mid-thigh (the sleeves were a little above his elbows), his traditional pair of black fingerless gloves that strapped at the wrist ( **They look like Kakashi-sensei's. Minus the metal plates** ), and his silver chain necklace. His necklace had a hoop at the end that held two charms – one a very detailed silver feather, the other a realistic, full-body silver cougar (with narrow topaz gems as eyes). He had outlined his golden eyes in black eyeliner, even going so far as to give it a winged tip. The liquid eyeliner was done perfectly (yes, he had done it before), and was so dark that his topaz eyes grabbed many people's attention. **(Look up topaz gold and it's like the second picture. Also, #QUEEN.)**

His hair had taken the longest, right next to the eyeliner. It was worth it, though, and his hair was looking fine – if he did say so himself – in a casual, volumized messy bun, a few strands of hair falling free from his bun and landing on either side of his face or near the back of his head.

But now is not the time to question his manliness, if it was ever there.

Aurelio had arrived not too early, but definitely not late, so he made his way to the back easily, ignoring the many empty compartments he passed by. He caught a blonde girl with green eyes and eyeliner much like his grinning at him. He sent her a thumbs up, and she winked at him happily, mouthed "Queen," to him, and returned to chatting with her friend, a tall, awkward boy with wire-framed glasses and pale skin a huge contrast to the girl's own tan. He watched as the girl flipped off a nearby, curvy brunette, and felt happiness.

A few compartments down, nearing the back, he caught sight of a pale, thin man with sandy hair, scars, and bags under his eyes sleeping in a small compartment near the window. He was happy to note the man's inexpensive but new brown muggle suit, with a grey waistcoat and black tie. Aurelio knew Remus wouldn't have taken expensive clothing, so he had 'borrowed' (stolen) half his father's closet and donated it to the man, acting like his father hadn't worn the clothes in a while when in reality Aurelio had purposefully taken his father's favorite clothes to give to Remus.

On an unrelated note, his father was now on the lookout for thieves.

That's unimportant, though. What matters is that he had given Remus clothing for free, and now the man owed him a favor that Aurelio could hold above his head.

Hey, he's a Slytherin for a reason.

Aurelio took his lightweight bag – that he did _not_ put his wand in, his grey wand holster (with a pretty, black rose vines design on them!) was on his right upper arm, his baggy sleeves hiding it – and placed it into the small compartment above the cushioned benches. And yes, he was left-handed. He always wrote on the back pages of notebooks, and no questions were asked.

Aurelio then plopped his fabulous self right next to Remus. Then he jumped up, opened his bag, and took out a sketchpad with a clipboard on the front. He also brought out his small pack of charcoal pencils, and sat back down, already trying to decide what to draw. He decided to draw a simple sketch of a woman, perhaps just to start off, as a warm up.

That's what they all say. 'Just a warm up.' Then you get so endorsed in your sketch that you've now fully committed your life to, that you fail to notice as Harry Potter opens the compartment door.

Aurelio looked up only when somebody cleared their throat pointedly. Topaz golden met emerald green, before both parties blinked in shock. A pretty, bushy-haired girl with slightly large front teeth showed no visible shock other than the raising of her brows when both Ron and Harry let out simultaneous exclamations of "Rio!"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, "Rio? What kind of name-" then she gasped, "-oh! Rio! As in, Aurelio!"

She was ignored – rude – as both boys hurried to put their trunks up, before they sat across from Aurelio and Remus, looks of disbelief on their faces. It was Ron who spoke first, "Rio, what the bloody hell are you doing here?! Are you a teacher?!"

Aurelio chuckled. "No, I'm not a teacher," he denied, "I'm just coming to Hogwarts as an experiment, I guess? I would say as an assistant to Madam Pomfrey, but she's going to learn from me, too...a partner! Yeah, a partner." Ron and Harry grinned at each other. There was a huff as Hermione finally managed to heave her baggage into the luggage rack. Aurelio turned an apologetic stare to her, "Ah, sorry, Ms. Granger – don't ask, I've heard about you from these two – I should've assisted you with that. Here, take my seat as an apology."

Hermione started stuttering out denials, but Aurelio just held out his index finger and shushed her, "Shhh, Ms. Granger. I just want an excuse to sit on the floor."

Hermione looked at her two friends in growing disbelief, refusing to believe that this was the man that so many people sang praises about. The two just nodded happily, and she conceded, sitting down into the now empty seat with a sigh. She looked over to Aurelio, who was sitting on the floor between the cushioned benches, his back against the wall with the window. She peeked over at his sketch, which he was touching up, adding details such as shading to make her hair shine more, and shading in the far corners of her eyes to look like eyeshadow to make her uncolored eyes pop. Hermione felt her jaw drop in awe, admiring the very detailed and realistic, yet still clean sketch. She exclaimed, "Wow! How'd you do that?"

Ron and Harry leaned in closer to see the drawing, and their brows raised in surprise, Harry's eyes widening a fraction. Aurelio signed the drawing near where the woman's neck was, where the drawing ended. It was a close up of a beautiful woman, with obviously pale hair in a very messy but smooth braid that covered nearly half of her face, some of her other eye peeking through. She had dark, arched, defined eyebrows that suited her face very well, along with light, catty eyes with long, dark lashes and dark eyeshadow in the corners of her eyes. Her nose was straight, the end of it pointed and strong. Her full lips were lightly parted, exposing straight, white teeth. She had a strong and defined jawline, and her braid ended just after her jaw, tied with a silky bow. There were no shoulders, the drawing ending after her neck, which bore a dark, silk choker. Then Ron ruined the moment.

"So, who's that?" Ron asked innocently, thoroughly irritating Aurelio. Why does nobody understand that sometimes when you draw someone, you're just using your imagination? 'Next time somebody asks that, I will hex them,' he thought to himself darkly. Harry recognized the dark glint in Aurelio's eyes, and pulled Ron away from the fuming Healer.

Harry decided to change the subject. "So, who's that bloke?" Harry asked, drawing away Aurelio's attention. Harry continued, tilting his head towards the sleeping man, "Is he a professor? His suit's good enough for one."

"Oh, I stole that suit from my father and gave that to him," Aurelio commented offhandedly. Ignoring the trio's scandalized looks, he kept going, "His name's Remus Lupin, and he's your new DADA professor. He's a nice bloke, certainly going to be your favorite professor, since I have claimed Minnie for my own. I must say, I was quite shocked when you said you didn't like Professor Snappy."

"His name's Snape," Ron monotoned, making Harry snort and Hermione huff irritably.

Aurelio rolled his eyes, "Snape, Snappy, potato, potahto. Oi, who's the ferret?"

Harry's neck nearly snapped as he turned his head around quickly. Ron turned around very slowly in comparison, apprehensive. Hermione just sighed and took a book out, ready to ignore everybody. The compartment door slid open, and a smirking, pale boy with a pointed face and narrowed grey eyes strutted in, two lumbering thirteen-year-olds behind him.

As tradition goes, Malfoy drawled out, "Well, look who it is. Potty and the Weasel."

Aurelio giggled inaudibly at Malfoy's pathetic attempt at intimidation. Still, the pale Slytherin continued, "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Aurelio stood up from the floor, pushed Ron back down, and interjected, "Nope, she's still plenty alive enough to whoop your skinny little ass, brat."

Malfoy took a step back, apprehensive of the narrowed, catty eyes staring straight at him. The pale boy asked defensively, "Who are you?"

Aurelio grinned in a very unwelcoming manner, his sharp teeth jutting slightly onto his bottom lip. He said simply, "Aurelio Cabral, and this is Remus Lupin. We're both going to be joining the staff of Hogwarts this year."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, clearly knowing when to pick his battles. He gestured to the two goons behind him, and the three walked away from the compartment, the door sliding closed.

Aurelio whipped back around with a flourish, grinning widely, his golden eyes glittering. He bowed. "And that, lady and gentlemen," he said, straightening, "is how you get rid of your ferret problem!"

The three applauded.

 **WATCH THIS SHIT (line break btw)**

The train was slowing down, and Aurelio felt apprehensive. It was stormy outside, they weren't near Hogwarts yet, and _what the fuck are those things?!_

Oh, dementors. That's actually a very terrible thing and now would be a great time to panic, and not remain calm. Aurelio, stop breaking the rules.

Aurelio heaved Remus, who he knew was not sleeping, to his feet, even going so far as to dust the grown man off. "Remus," he said, "you guard the door, I try to stop this shit show?" The man nodded in agreement, pulling his wand from his sleeve and standing directly in front of the compartment door. Aurelio pulled his out as well, walking quickly to the front of the train. He passed two young students on his way there and paused for a brief moment. "Hi, Ginny," he said patting her head. Then he pinched the chubby kid's cheek, "Hello, Ginny's * _fofo_ friend. I'm Aurelio, * _tchau~"_ Then he walked off, leaving a confused Neville behind. (*fluffy, *bye)

As he was nearing the doors to the train, he saw a flash of silver from the front, and the blonde, tan female that had complimented him exited a compartment nearby the bright light. She looked thoroughly irritated, and slammed the door shut behind her in one swift movement. Aurelio quickly caught up to her, stopping right next to her, and heard her mutterings, "Stupid soul-suckers. Could they _look_ any more like impending doom?"

She turned around to face Aurelio, "Hey, queen. Here to help?" The silver form of a leopard turned back around, haven driven the dementors away, and sat right at the girl's feet. Aurelio pulled his wand from his holster, and flicked it, muttering the spell. The agile form of a young cougar jumped out from the wand's tip, landing in front of the caster in a crouch. Then it stood on four legs and circled around to stand next to Aurelio. The former Slytherin smirked at the Ravenclaw, making her nod in satisfaction, "Nice, _puma._ **" (*** cougar, she speaks in French.)

"Do you want to speak to the conductor, and I'll drive the rest of the impending doom away so the first years don't piss themselves?" Aurelio suggested, feeling like this girl was the type to take charge. He was proven right when she immediately agreed, already walking away, her stalking gait matched by the large leopard beside her. Aurelio sent a quick prayer that she would not kill the conductor, before walking off to do his part, the cougar trotting slightly ahead of him, its eyes darting around suspiciously. It wasn't even ten seconds before he felt a terrible chill, being held off only by his patronus by his side.

Then, he saw a dark, hooded figure in tattered robes, a withered hand reaching out to open the compartment door. The cougar darted forward when it felt Aurelio's intent, snapping at the dementor's hood. Immediately, the hand snapped back into the black robe, and the dark creature glided backwards, shifting so its form faced Aurelio. The Healer was glaring fiercely at the dementor, and took a threatening step forward, his wand outstretched.

"Leave," he ordered, tone commanding, "there's nothing for you here. Do not overstep your boundaries." Both he and the silver cougar took another threatening step forward, and the dementor had no other option than to glide backwards the closer the patronus got. The hooded creature exited the train.

Aurelio sighed wearily, running a hand down his face. Then he vanished the cougar, only to redo the spell and bring forth what looked like three large, lean house cats with pointed ears. The three silver Savannah cats looked at him curiously. "Go drive out the rest of the dementors away from the students, off of the train," they turned to leave, "-oh! And, no eating the animals the students brought. I know you're capable, don't look at me like that."

The cats darted off, and Aurelio grinned. "I love having two animagus forms," he sighed happily. Quiet footsteps sounded from behind him then, and he turned to see the Ravenclaw girl. Her green eyes were blazing in an odd combination of fury and satisfaction.

"We're gonna start moving soon," she sighed, running her hand through her short, straightened hair and exposing pearl earrings. She wore grey slacks instead of a skirt, and black Keds with white highlights instead of shiny flats. She had abandoned her school robes, and her white button-up, black button-up jumper only halfway buttoned from the bottom, and Ravenclaw tie were clearly visible. She was actually quite tall, and was only an inch shorter than Aurelio. While she couldn't be described as drop-dead gorgeous, she was very pretty, with small, pale lips shining with clear gloss, a fitting nose with a pointed tip, big, very catty, light green eyes with small pupils, the eyelid shining a pale golden and darkening near the far corners into a dark brown. Her eyeliner wasn't liquid, but it was a dark brown color with a winged tip that made her eyes even more cat-like. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair – though her hair wasn't dyed – and they were arched slightly. Even her hair was eye-catching, mostly dark blonde, but with dark strawberry blonde undertones that looked natural.

Suddenly, the compartment door beside them opened, and a small, pale boy walked out. He was very short and plump, perhaps 4'10. He reached the Ravenclaw girl's chest. Like her, he wasn't wearing robes, just the uniform. Grey slacks bunched at his feet, white tennis shoes, white button-up, and a grey jumper that reached the white collar, with a hood. His green and silver tie was in his back pocket. His skin was so pale it looked ivory, and he wore large, black-framed glasses that shrunk his eyes slightly. His round eyes were a grey-blue, framed by pale lashes. His nose was small and pug, lips thin and a pale pink. His face was round, and his light brown hair was short and messy. He had no eyebrows, but what he did have were furrowed in confused irritation. The pale boy – who looked to be a fifth year, perhaps the same year as the Ravenclaw – walked up to the girl, who looked at him curiously, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Hey, Ava," he greeted, his accent American like the girl's own, "why the actual hell was there a gathering of Grim Reapers on the school train? You didn't drug me, did you?"

The girl – Ava – sighed wearily, rolling her eyes. "Well, my dear marshmallow," Ava said, placing her wand in her white thigh holster, "that's because they seem to think we're hiding Sirius Black in the luggage rack. Do you have some Snappers?"

"Um, sure," the boy brought out a small yellow box and gave it to her, "don't throw it at the first years again."

Ava took it and opened the box. She brought out a clear plastic bag filled with little white paper twists, and tore it open easily, making sure none scattered. She took three out. "That firstie was asking for it. Nobody insults my friend and gets away with it," she muttered, cranking back her arm, "brat..." She threw the three Snappers on the ground.

Three bangs sounded throughout the train, and the pale boy winced, eye twitching in regret. All at once, nearly all of the compartment doors opened with even louder bangs. Many heads peered out, all looking at the trio against the left wall. Ava grinned.

Aurelio just leaned back against the wall, eager to watch. The pale boy bowed his head in humiliation.

" _Morning, motherfuckers!"_ Ava roared happily, still grinning. She put her hands on her hips, and continued, "There is no need to panic, the impending doom and death has been taken care of! I repeat: all of you may have died if it weren't for this _puma_ -" she gestured at Aurelio, who nodded happily, "-and I! Your lives depended on me, you all could have died! That is all, have a fun year at the safest place in the Wizarding World!" On cue, Aurelio flicked his wand, and all of the compartment doors shut again. Then, utter silence.

The compartment door next to them opened yet again, and yet another character stuck his head out, making the small boy look at him gratefully, and Ava tilt her head. Aurelio recognized the newcomer.

It was the Ravenclaw's friend, that she was talking to before. He was tall and thin, skin only a shade darker than the small boy's. He had blue eyes with pale lashes, under a pair of oval, wire-framed glasses that made his eyes seem a tad larger. His nose was long and narrow, with a round tip. His lips were thin and pale, tugged into a knowing smile. He had thin eyebrows that matched his short, light brown hair parted and gelled to the side. His uniform consisted of grey slacks, shiny loafers, a white, short-sleeve button-up on top of a long-sleeved, skin-tight black shirt. He wore a Hufflepuff tie, that was tied in a bow. He wasn't very good-looking, but he had an air around him that was quite charming. His voice was slightly high-pitched and his accent matched his friends', "Aaron, you gave her the Snappers?" Aron nodded. "You deserve the humiliation, then," the boy laughed. Suddenly, Aurelio was noticed by Dylan.

"Who's this?" Ava jolted suddenly, looking embarrassed that she forgot about Aurelio. Aaron looked at Aurelio in surprise.

Aaron walked up to the taller, tanned male. "Hi, I'm Aaron, and this is Dylan. You're the one that helped Ava?"

Aurelio nodded, just as three silver cats darted back to him, before they vanished. Aurelio smirked, and finally returned his wand to his holster. Suddenly, the train started moving, making Dylan stumble, and Aaron fall over. Ava caught both of them, lifting Aaron by his hood and Dylan by his shoulder. They thanked her sheepishly.

Aurelio stuck his hand out, grinning in amusement. "I'm Aurelio Cabral, nice to meet you, Ava, Aaron, Dylan," he shook their hands in their respective orders.

Dylan looked at his watch. "We oughtta get back to our compartments, we should arrive in around an hour. I'll bet Aurelio has to get back to his people," then he took the yellow box away from Ava, "I'm confiscating this, just use the color smoke bombs or something."

Ava sighed, crossing her arms. "Alright, alright," she conceded, then turned to Aurelio, raising her hand and fluttering her fingers, "bye, queen _puma_ , see you at Hogwarts." She strutted into the compartment, and Aurelio saw her take out a sketchpad.

Aaron waved to him, before following her. Dylan smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll see us in the infirmary, Mr. Cabral. It's not only Gryffindors that get into deep shit," he entered the compartment, hand on the door, "see ya." Dylan closed the door.

Aurelio chuckled, hoping that he would see the trio soon enough. He walked back to his compartment, where he knew all four inhabitants would be waiting for an explanation.

 **I TOTALLY DIDN'T JUST ADD REAL PEOPLE TO A FICTIONAL STORY :DDD (line break)**

Aurelio, unfortunately, didn't get to watch the Sorting. Instead, he and Madam Pomfrey were to establish some sort of routine, and he was to get his living quarters set up. So, he left the Golden Trio (though personally he thinks that name is cheesy, and he thinks that trio he met earlier was much more entertaining) and Remus, and made his way to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey's living quarters were very close to the infirmary, and so he knew that his would be, too. He was greeted by the short woman near the doors, and led to a small room off to the side of Madam Pomfrey's room. There was a small, narrow entranceway right next to Madam's doors, which she pointed him to.

"I would go with you, dear, but I have to sort through the potions again. Some may have gone bad, or the effects may have switched over time, you know," she explained, looking hurried.

Aurelio stopped her rant. "I understand, Madam," he said calmly, head tilted, "so, after I get settled in, I'll go down to the Great Hall and pick us up some food. Any preferences, Madam?"

"Just make sure there's chicken and bread," Madam replied, smiling softly, "thank you, dear, you're so sweet."

"Always have been, always will be, Madam," Aurelio replied, bowing his head slightly. He entered his room before Madam could smack him.

It was very quaint. The walls were wooden, and log rafters held up the ceiling. The door faced a floor-length mirror, and to the left of the door, against the wall, was a lifted bed with a white wood frame, the quilt was fluffy and light brown, with little sandy rectangles scattered across it, along with many small pillows of various designs in shades of sandy brown and light brown. There was a wooden bedside table with a large drawer beside it, a white wooden lamp with a light brown nightshade on top of it. To the right of the bed was a large couch, the fabric was a cream color and the blanket and pillows on top of it were a light brown color, the gathering of strings on either side of the blanket was a clean white. There was a Native American rug that the couch and coffee table lay on top of. In front of the coffee table was a fireplace made of jagged grey stones, the shelf attached to the stones was wooden as well, a cream vase filled with flowers lay on top. There was even a canvas stand, with art supplies settled on it, as well as a medium-sized canvas laid upright. In the middle of the room was a chandelier made of deer antlers releasing the only light in the room.

Aurelio placed his carry-on onto the large, queen-sized bed, and reached his arm in further than should be possible. He pulled out a wardrobe.

A full-sized wardrobe as large as Hagrid, that likely had more room inside than it appeared.

Don't judge him, he couldn't decide what to bring. No way was he going to wear only seven outfits all year long! He heaved the wardrobe across the room, placing it right next to the mirror. Then he dusted his hands off, and grinned to himself, satisfied. Then his stomach sang the song of its people.

* _rRAAAWWRRR*_

"...time to draw attention to myself again!" Aurelio said brightly, jogging out the room, out the small door, past Madam, and then he broke into a dead sprint to the Great Hall, only one thought on his mind.

 _'FOOOOOOOD!'_ Was his only internal dialogue. With the pace he was going, he made it to the feast in only two minutes, barely sweating because he didn't want to mess up his eyeliner.

When he got there, all of the students were eating. A few noticed him and waved, but most were too focused on the food to acknowledge him. Aurelio shrugged, then made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Ava saw him immediately, and smirked around her mouthful of ribs. Somehow, she remained unstained by the BBQ sauce, her lip gloss still in place. Aurelio strolled over to her, nodding at the people that sent him questioning glances. He stopped right next to her, and she swallowed her food.

"Hey, want a plate?" She asked, picking up two extra golden plates. He nodded, and she handed him one, before standing up with the other one. "I've fixed Madam Pomfrey's plate before," she explained, picking up a bread roll and a backed chicken breast and placing it on the plate, "So you fix yours and I'll bring the plate to you when I'm done. Go. Be free."

Aurelio nodded seriously, before going to the Hufflepuff table to fix his plate. He knew from experience that the best food was at the 'Puff table, and the people there were kind enough to let you take the food. Win-Win.

He passed by Dylan and Aaron, who seemed to have no problem ignoring protocol, as Slytherins were not supposed to sit at the Hufflepuff table. "Hey, where are the green beans?" Aurelio asked Dylan, who pointed to the other end of the table. "Thanks, and I have a question." Aaron looked at him attentively, nodding. Aurelio continued, "Who's the new Care of Magical Creature's teacher? Kettleburn retired, right?"

Aaron said, "Yeah, he retired. That loveable oaf is the one that replaced him. Y'know, the one that looks like he could eat me?" He gestured to his small form. Aaron had to sit on his legs to see clearly over the table.

Aurelio felt his eyes widen in happy shock. "Hagrid's the new teacher? Oh, no fucking way am I about to miss that class. He'll probably bring dragons or some shit. Oh, I have waited _so long_ for this moment! I'll make sure your little trio has that class together, and I'll join you all. Do any of you have the same class already?"

"Uh, Ava and I have the same class," Dylan said, having finished his food, "because for some shit reason, all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins have classes together. They always put Harry and Malfoy in the same classes, too!"

Aaron muttered, _"Potter,"_ making Dylan snort and cover his mouth, his shoulders shaking. Aurelio smirked.

"My best mate in a Gryffindor," he said, snickering, "and he's a _Weasley._ "

Aaron snapped his fingers, pointing finger guns at Aurelio, "You are my hero."

Dylan nudged Aaron, smirking, "Don't let Ava hear you saying that."

"Too late," a voice from behind them said, making Aaron jump and Dylan scrunch up his shoulders in anticipation. Ava gave the full plate to Aurelio, and bent down to Aaron's level. "Aaron, dear," she said in a falsely concerned voice, making Aaron groan, "I, your mother, should be your #1 role model. Do we need to have a family gathering?"

Dylan started laughing again. "Sure," he said, "just don't invite Professor McGonagall like last time, we ended up having to run because we were out after curfew. We gathered at the Black Lake, remember?"

Ava made a victory pose, like the ones the female wrestlers do, and whispered, "Worth it." Dylan doubled over laughing, but accidentally bumped his head into the wooden table. Dylan continued laughing, clutching his head in pain. Aaron sunk lower into his seat, and Ava commented, "I think I broke my Dylan, can I get another one?"

Aurelio felt like these antics would continue for a while, so he cut in, "I'm just gonna give Madam her food, and uh... _tchau~_ "

Ava looked back at him, and winked, waggling her fingers, " _Au revoir~"_ Dylan was still laughing and Aaron was too irritated to turn around, so Aurelio chose to leave them to it.

He walked normally for the most part, but when he saw more than five students staring at him, he turned backwards and moonwalked out.

There was an explosion of laughter when he left, but he ignored them – because cool guys don't look at explosions - and continued on his merry way. He popped in at the infirmary, handed Madam her plate and placing his in his room, and walked back out, one intention in mind. Congratulate Hagrid.

He sprinted straight into the Great Hall, and this time many students turned to look at him. Dumbledore noticed him as well, and stood up, making the chatter die down. Aurelio continued until he stopped by Hagrid, ignoring the speech Dumbledore was giving and talking straight to the large man. "Hey, Hagrid," he said, grinning, "just wanted to congratulate you on your position, and hope that you bring many dange- erm- interesting creatures into the class, as I'll be joining your first class with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Professor!"

Hagrid smiled happily, his beady eyes twinkling, "Thank ye, Aurelio...I've always wanted tha' position..."

"...Healer sent from St. Mungo's, to work with Madam Pomfrey! Give a warm welcome to Mr. Aurelio Cabral!" Aurelio tuned in to Dumbledore's speech just in time to face the students and send a quick wink and two-fingered salute. A large round of applause sounded, a lot of the noise coming from the Golden Trio, but even more coming from Ava, Dylan, and Aaron. Mostly Ava, though, as she was standing on the bench and yelling things like, "YAS, QUEEN _PUMA!_ " and whooping.

Aurelio grinned brightly, golden topaz eyes glowing with amusement. He took a golden opportunity, and yelled, " _I'm here to make sure you don't get caught when breaking the rules!"_ Then he sprinted for the door, feeling Minnie's almost fond glare on his back.

(What a fun year this will be.)

 **LINE BREAK THAT WAS ALMOST NORMAL**

 **How detailed do y'all want this? Do you want to see more of Ava, Dylan, and Aaron? Those three are really friends, and they really act like that, by the way. They're real people. Nobody well-known, though, just local.**

 **I plan to write the important events in detail, but if you want an extra scene, that's not a really important part of HP, let me know, and I'll do it! Also, tell me if you want a one-shot series of Aurelio or something. Things like Aurelio's first encounter with ghosts, the huge spiders, Minnie, maybe meeting Lockhart before or after his memory loss (or both), etc. Will take requests, maybe even a one-shot of Aurelio or maybe Ava, Aaron, and/or Dylan in different universes, like Twilight or the Avengers, maybe KHR?**

 **Just let me know, queens!** _ **Au revoir**_


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all- I have a tumblr. Rood-dood-with-a-bad-attitood. Don't judge me.**

 **Also, apologies if – IF – anybody actually missed this story. Chat with me on tumblr if you want. I have yet to post anything relating to , but I will if prompted.**

 **And so, let's get RIIIIIIGHT IIIIINTO THE CHAAAAPTER.**

 **(Considering re-writing this, or starting on other fanfictions. If you have any ideas, send me a message on tumblr chat (I check it often).)**

 **Line Break-o**

Aurelio had no trouble with his outfit, for once. Usually he was worse than any woman, but he had planned this outfit for weeks. He stood in front of his floor-length mirror, twisting his lean form to check on his backside, which looked quite nice – if he did say so himself – in the tight black slacks he wore. His converse were the same shade of pure red as his button-down was. His black, sleeveless vest went well with the pants, even if he found the black tie a bit boring. His sleeves were rolled to the elbows, shirt untucked, and he wore his black fingerless gloves yet again. It didn't really match with the outfit, but he wore the gloves to cover the scars on his palm. His handwriting was disgusting.

His hair had been put in a loose braid, his bangs framing his narrow face. His eyes looked especially catlike, as he had framed them in a dark pencil liner, feeling as if winged eyeliner was a bit eccentric for this outfit. His tan skin was smooth as porcelain, cheekbones and jaw so defined that he it gave him a rather unfair contoured look. His brows had needed some brow gel to look completely perfectly defined. The black fedora with a red stripe completes the look **(r/niceguys - ok I'll stop)**.

You may envision him with a nice ass.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in in her usual fashion, quite rudely. She came in talking, as usual, "Aurelio, we have a patient, if you wish to join me. It's a minor injury, but _what_ they were doing to hurt themselves on the _first day back_ is a mystery to me-" she walked back out, expecting him to follow. He conceded, sticking his hands in his pockets and strolling out casually. Really, though, this must be a record! Not even a day in and-

He stopped at who he saw on the bed. He wanted to sigh, so very badly, but he was in a good mood that could not be ruined. He should have expected it, though, really.

Ava was sitting up on one of the beds, snickering quietly to herself. Her long legs were crossed, her slim shoulders hunched lazily. She already had makeup on, with catty eyeliner and pearl lips, lashes dark and long. Her skin looked very smooth, her cheekbones and jaw contoured nicely. Her hair seemed to have grown a bit, and it was wavy, even a little frizzy. The only flaw was the lines beneath her eyes, even though they disappeared when she lifted her head to look at him. She was still struggling to control her laughter. She had a burn mark on her arm. Aurelio was morbidly curious.

He didn't even need to ask. Ava, still wheezing, spoke first, "Dylan didn't like my present."

He raised his eyebrows and she conceded easily, "He said he wanted to find boyfriend material. I delivered." She dissolved into laughter again, nearly falling off of the bed.

Aurelio let out a soft, "What the hell?" His golden eyes were wide and horrified, even if he corners of his lips were slowly but surely lifting upwards into a grin. He heard the quick footsteps of Madam Pomfrey behind him, and shuffled out her way, moving to the curtains that surrounded Ava's bed. Pomfrey, he saw, was carrying a large vial of light green paste. Burn ointment, meant for extreme things such as dragon fire. It, coincidentally, burned significantly more than normal burn ointment. His brow twitched.

Pomfrey bustled over and straightened Ava, practically shoving her into the bed. Ava fell into a ragdoll state without complaint, and Aurelio guessed that this was a usual circumstance. Pomfrey then unscrewed the vial and poured some of the thick paste into her hands, before gesturing Aurelio over and handing him the bottle and cap. The teen screwed the cap back on, looking at the scene before him curiously. Pomfrey smeared the paste on her hands onto Ava's burn, and the blonde winced but didn't complain or shriek like Aurelio thought she would. Tougher than she looked, then.

Pomfrey rubbed the paste in thoroughly, then took a tissue and wiped off her sticky hands. Then the stocky woman turned back to Aurelio, who was standing behind her. She told him to get a gauze pad and an Ace bandage. He complied swiftly, ducking into her office quickly and returning with the supplies. He waited for instructions patiently, making Pomfrey roll her eyes. "You know what to do," she said, before bustling off, exiting the infirmary, likely to go to breakfast in the great hall.

Ava spoke as soon as she left. "Well, doc," she said, her green eyes half-lidded, "fix me up before I pass out. I want food."

Aurelio shrugged, "Understandable." And without another word, he dressed her wound, simply placing the gauze pad on the burn and wrapping the Ace bandage around it with practiced movements.

Ava flexed her arm, smirking. "Nice job, pal," she reached over and pat his shoulder, "but honestly, I've been in here so often I could have easily done it myself." She jumped down from the bed and walked out of the infirmary, placing a hand on Aurelio's forearm and dragging him with her. She was surprisingly strong.

After a few minutes of nothing but walking and the occasional word to the portraits, Aurelio decided that his curiosity was too much, and asked the question. "What EXACTLY did you do?"

"Oh," she turned her head towards him calmly, "nothing extreme, fam. Not enough to warrant a BURN, that's for certain. Dylan's so overdramatic, I swear. All I did was drop off a cute boy – who I'm _99.9%_ sure is gay – into his dorm room, _quite possibly_ exposing the fact that he is, in fact, _gay as hell_ to his roommates. I swear to fuck, it's not as bad as it sounds, Cougar. At least he wasn't dropped off at a gay bar like I was originally planning to do."

" _Why the fuck didn't you do that?"_

"Oh my God, I KNEW I should have done that! Next time."

"I know a really good one that's not too far away."

"How?"

"They tried to recruit me a few months ago. They were looking for "exotic" dancers."

"Are you a good stripper?" She asked, a grin spreading across her face, looking way too amused.

"A far better one than I like to admit," he responded, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. He silently thanked the lord when they appeared at the Great Hall.

"Aw," Ava said, "I wanted more details!"

"Bye," Aurelio responded, almost jogging to the staff table. There was a seat next to Hagrid, thankfully. He plopped down in next to the half-giant with a sigh escaping his lips. Hagrid looked at him with sympathy in his beetle-like eyes.

"Yeh had ta walk wi'h Ava?" Hagrid asked softly, leaning in, "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Aurelio whispered, tuning out the chatter of the Great Hall in exchange for his self-pitying thoughts.

 **It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a LINE BREAK!**

The first class Aurelio got to participate in was Lupin's class, which was centered around boggarts. The class was with Dylan, Aaron, and Ava. For some odd reason, they had most classes together. Aurelio suspected that Aaron may have manipulated the system, but he was uncertain.

The first person of the trio to face their fears was Aaron. The small Slytherin walked with a straight face to the closet, his fairly stocky wand held in front of him. The closet shook. Then rattled again. The it shivered. Nothing walked out.

Lupin and Aurelio – who was leaning against the wall, his ankles and arms crossed – exchanged a confused glance. Then the werewolf stepped forward uncertainly, and told Aaron, "Mr. Aaron, I'm assuming you don't have a...greatest fear?"

The boy shrugged, "Maybe it doesn't know how to put our impending, unstoppable doom in the form of death in a physical representation."

"...likely not. If you could please step away to let the next person go...?"

There was a clown, a snake, a few deaths, before it was Ava's turn. She sashayed up to the closet curiously, her wand held loosely in front of her. The closet shook for a few seconds, before a tall, lanky, goofy male walked out, staring intensely at Ava, and saying, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Both Ava and Dylan, who was behind her, shrieked, Ava dropping her wand. Dylan took off his shoe and handed it to her, and she hurled it straight at the goofy male, with a screech of, " _Deshotel!"_

The boggart stumbled back into the closet, the doors closing shut. Lupin breathed out a sigh, his fingers held up to his lips ( **boi** ). He didn't speak a word, he just walked up to the front of the classroom, pushing Ava back gently. Then he walked to the closet, taking Dylan's shoe and handing it back to the lanky male, earning a grateful nod. Lupin walked back to stand near Aurelio, observing.

Dylan's boggart didn't hesitate. It burst from the closet, startling the students and making Dylan yelp. A tall, muscular, lanky male had exploded from the closet, his blue eyes narrowed in hate. Dylan flinched as the boggart opened his mouth, "Fag-"

Another shoe was thrown. This time, Aurelio had been handed Lupin's shoe. The sturdy loafer hit the male's black-haired head and he stumbled. "What the fu-" A black ked slammed into his head, and he tripped back into the closet. Ava and Aurelio exchanged a glance. They both went up to retrieve the shoes, and Aurelio slammed the closet doors shut with a loud _bang_. Ava, her shoe in hand, put her hand on a still shocked Dylan's shoulder, leading him back to the students.

Aurelio handed Lupin his shoe and received a nod of thanks. While Lupin was putting on his shoe, Aurelio asked him quietly, "Can I have a round with the boggart?"

Lupin shrugged, "Sure. Why?"

"I'm curious about my greatest fear," Aurelio said honestly, and Lupin nodded, telling him to go and take a try. Aurelio walked to the front of the classroom, moving a few curious students out of the way. He took his wand from his holster, twirling it like a knife. He took a step forward, concentrated.

The closet shook for a few moments, as if unsure. Then the doors creaked open, slowly. A low, repetitive laugh sounded, making a few of the students shiver. It sounded awfully familiar, and Aurelio felt a few memories stir...

"Kufufufufu..."

A red eye peeked from inside the closet, and a long, thick strand of navy blue hair appeared with it. Aurelio glimpsed a pineapple haircut.

"Kufu..."

A red converse shoe hit the thing's eye, and the closet doors shut once more.

 **Is it...Can it be?...a LINE BREAK?!**

Lunch time arrived sluggishly, and Aurelio was starving. Before he could fix his plate, however, McGonagall leaned over and spoke quietly, telling him she wanted a word with him in the nearby hallway. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded in agreement, feeling as if he might as well get it over with. Hagrid patted his shoulder as he went, nearly knocking Aurelio down. He stumbled slightly, quickly righting himself and shooting a half-assed glare at the half-giant, who smiled sheepishly.

Aurelio rolled his eyes fondly and took off after the Transfiguration professor, who was waiting for him a few yards away, impatiently tapping her foot. When he got near, she grabbed his forearm in a harsh grip and yanked him into the hallway. Aurelio frowned in worry.

Did he do something wrong? Minnie was a no-nonsense woman, but she wasn't usually this mean. But he let himself get dragged into the corridor, using the wall to keep his balance when she let go of him. He pulled his braid over his shoulder and leaned against the wall with his hands behind him, his toes close together, and looked at Minnie attentively, much unlike when he, himself, was a student at Hogwarts. She huffed irritably and pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, crossing her arms.

"I really wish you'd take something seriously for once in your life, Mr. Cabral. This is important, otherwise I would not have dragged you from your meal," McGonagall said.

"What is it, Professor?" Aurelio asked, ditching his nickname for her temporarily. She seemed stresses over whatever she was about to tell him. He saw her relax at the formal manner of addressing her.

"You've been sent here to guard Harry, correct?" McGonagall asked directly.

Aurelio closed his eyes, "I've been caught." He opened them yet again, looking at her calmly, "Yes, I was. They found me to be the most capable. But the 'learning from Pomfrey' excuse wasn't too shabby, was it? I'm learning lots."

"I'm sure. I find it to be appropriate, then, if you knew what's happened to Harry during his first two years of Hogwarts. Besides the Hospital Wing diagnostics, of course," McGonagall stated, before conjuring a stack of papers. They were, as all the documents at this school seemed to be, handwritten neatly, and he recognized McGonagall's handwriting instantly. He had been handed quite a few detention slips by her in his years at Hogwarts. He took the thin stack of papers – around six pages, with everything written on the front, the backs void of ink – and began reading, his eyes moving swiftly over the pages. Occasionally he'd let out a small gasp, or a muttered 'Oh sweet Jesus,' but it was only near the end of the second page that he looked up. Not to look at McGonagall, or anything in particular, really. He stared blankly at the wall, eyes void of any emotion.

Then he finally – after what may have been a minute, but felt like thirty – looked at McGonagall. He didn't look furious like she'd expected. He looked resigned.

"He fucking what." McGonagall couldn't tell if it was a question or not. She answered it anyway.

"He- ahem – obliterated Quirrell, Mr. Cabral."

"You mean to tell me," Aurelio started, looking vaguely pissed, "that Harry – my sweet, precious cinnamon roll Harry Potter – _killed_ a _teacher_ _ **on accident**_ , and _nobody_ thought that – perhaps – a _therapy session_ was in order?"

"...I see how this looks-"

"Minnie, it _looks like_ we need a _new goddamn headmaster, that's what."_ But instead of storming the Great Hall like any sane mother would do, Aurelio flipped through the rest of the book at a much more furious pace. When he finished, he gently shut the packet, handed it to Minnie, and walked to the other side of the hall.

He stayed there for five minutes straight. McGonagall had just gotten hopeful that maybe – _maybe –_ Aurelio had calmed down. So, she definitely flinched when he punched the wall.

The wall, being a wall, did not bend or break. Aurelio definitely felt something in his hand crack, but he couldn't feel any pain. He started to yell.

" _Droga velho! Vou jogá-lo no lago negro! Droga-!_ " He cut himself off, sinking to his knees. McGonagall rushed over to him, feeling concerned despite her sudden wariness of him. She's heard his hand crack, and he must've had quite the pain tolerance if he'd been able to ignore the pain from his finger(s) breaking. That, or he'd just been that angry. The only word she'd recognized from his rant was 'old man', and she felt a sudden rush of pity for Dumbledore. His ignorance of the problem, had been quite idiotic, though. She knelt next to Aurelio, her old bones creaking slightly. His golden eyes were closed in pain, and he was cradling his right hand close to his chest. His knuckles were already swelling, and his middle and ring finger were bent and bruised, looking bigger than usual. McGonagall winced in sympathy, before disappearing the papers containing Potter's information, and pulling herself upright. She rubbed her hands together briefly before placing them under Aurelio's armpits, heaving him up. He was surprisingly light, perhaps a little underweight for his height and age.

Aurelio stumbled, his eyes opening in shock as he was pulled forcefully to his feet by Minnie. She was pretty strong. He righted himself again, finding his perfect balance yet again. He inspected his fingers, using his other hand to prod at them gently. His ring finger likely had a straong fracture, but his middle was definitely broken. He huffed in irritation. That was his favorite finger, too.

He turned to Minnie, significantly calmer than he had been a few minutes before. "Maybe I'll throw Dumbles into the Black Lake later, then."

Minnie rolled her eyes, "Your first day here and you've already managed to break a bone. Typical of you, Mr. Cabral."

"Shush, Minnie. I'mma go get this fixed, you go to lunch. Give Harry a hug for me~" Aurelio called out, knowing she wouldn't. Minnie just rolled her eyes yet again, and Aurelio sent her a wave and blew a kiss before he hurried off. Broken knuckles and fingers did hurt, after all.

 **LINE BREAK**

There was a short-haired male with white hair and tan skin in the Hospital Wing. He looked like a frequent visitor, with a scar on his forehead and a bandage over his nose, and on his knuckles. The sleeves of his button-up were rolled up, his vest was khaki, and his tie was red and gold. He wore grey pants and a beat-up pair of black and white converse. The boy turned his head as Aurelio strolled in, casually holding his right hand. The boy's eyes were grey, and they widened when they saw Aurelio's beaten hand. Aurelio had taken off his glove on his right hand, as it had begun to swell and he didn't know if he'd've been able to take the glove off when his hand completely swelled. Aurelio was nearly blinded by the boy – who looked like a boxer or gymnast – as the teen smiled at him with blindingly white teeth.

"Woah, did you get into an EXTREME fight?" the boy asked loudly, still grinning. He looked excited at the prospect of...something. Aurelio felt a trickle of fear run down his spine. Despite the male's short height – he was 5'5 (168 cm), which was two inches shorter than Aurelio – he had plenty of muscles to make up for it. If he so wanted, the boxer could likely knock Aurelio out in one punch.

So, Aurelio responded with, "No. I'm a child of God, so I punched the wall instead." It wasn't a lie.

The shorter boy looked disappointed, but only slightly. "But you can EXTREMELY fight if you wanted to to the EXTREME, ne?"

"I guess," Aurelio shrugged, then shook himself into focus, "What're you doing here, kid?"

"I'm waiting for Madam Pomfrey TO THE EXTREME, sir!" the boy yelled. Then the white-haired male blinked in realization, "Oh, uh, what's your name? My EXTREME name is Ryohei Sasagawa!"

"Aurelio Cabral, is your family Japanese, by chance?" Aurelio answered in turn. Ryohei blinnked dumbly.

"My name's not Aurelio- OH. That's EXTREMELY your name! I apologize to the EXTREME! Hai, my family is Japanese! Unfortunately, my EXTREME little sister Kyoko is not magical TO THE EXTREME! You kinda EXTREMELY look like her, actually!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"You are EXTREMELY petite, Rio-san!" Ryohei shouted bluntly, looking him dead in the eye. Aurelio gritted his teeth.

"You little _merda_ -" Aurelio growled, being sensitive about how un-manly he was. He was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, who bustled out from her office with a frown on her face. Aurelio stopped himself, wary of how much Portuguese Pomfrey knew. She's told him she was studying the language to make sure he didn't cuss out students who irritated him, apparently. Aurelio had been shocked and hurt. If he cussed someone out, he'd do it in a language they understood, at least!

Pomfrey paused when she saw Aurelio, before letting out a deep sigh. "One of those days, huh..." she muttered to herself, dragging a hand down her face. She spoke directly to Ryohei when she told him, "Sorry, Mr. Sasagawa, but we're out of bone-mending potion, and I personally don't know how to mend bones with a wand without the potion. You'll have to wear a cast." It was then that Aurelio noticed how Ryohei's index finger was bruised and swollen. A fracture, then.

Ryohei looked disappointed, "Hai, Madam Pomfrey-san. Will it heal in a week?"

"Unfortunately, no-"

Aurelio jumped in. "Sorry for interrupting, Madam," he said hurriedly, "but I know how to mend bones with magic. I've been doing it and practicing for two years now, because the twins – you know them – kept breaking their own bones accidentally. I can do it painlessly and within five minutes, three for a fracture, if you'll let me?" He knew Pomfrey didn't like giving away her patients, but she wasn't stupid or prideful enough to just send the boy away with a fractured bone when the solution was staring her in the eye. Quite literally. Aurelio was essentially staring into her soul, currently.

Pomfrey nodded reluctantly. Aurelio smiled and grabbed Ryohei by the forearm, dragging him to the nearest bed, next to a closed window with afternoon light pouring through. Aurelio had likely missed lunch, but felt oddly calm about that fact. He plopped Ryohei down on the bed and unraveled the grey bandages over his knuckles on both hands. He slipped his wand from his wand holster, spinning it around his fingers for show, earning an admiring look from his patient. Aurelio heard the sound of Pomfrey going back into her office. He placed his wand next to Ryohei's hand, dragging it gently on top of the fractured digit, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Aurelio straightened his slouched back, briefly adjusting his fedora. He saw Ryohei look at the movement with nervous familiarity. Aurelio decided to ignore that little tick and determined that Ryohei's finger was, in fact, fractured, though not terribly. He took his wand – held in his left hand for obvious reasons – and tilted it to the tip was at the base of the index finger.

" _Emendo,"_ Aurelio muttered, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in concentration. Ryohei felt a soft heat emit from the wand, and watched in fascination as a soft yellow light came from Aurelio's wand, slowly working its way up his finger, taking an extra long time near the center of his finger. Three minutes later, Aurelio had finished, stowing his wand away calmly, before picking up Ryohei's finger and inspecting it closely. He nodded in satisfaction, dropping the large, tanned hand.

"Now," Aurelio said, clapping his hands together and startling Ryohei, "Another problem. You haven't been wrapping your hands properly, or with the right materials."

"What? But I've been EXTREMELY wrapping them like that for six years!" Ryohei yelled, confused.

Aurelio nodded patiently, "You've been wrapping them _incorrectly_ for seven years to the extreme."

Ryohei yelled incoherently, and Aurelio winced at the noise. The Portuguese stood up quickly, took his discarded glove from his pocket, and slapped Ryohei with it, making the teen flinch in shock and pain. Aurelio rolled his eyes at the accusatory look being thrown his way. "You were being dramatic," he offered as an explanation. Ryohei got an exasperated look, his eyes closed and brows drawn together.

"Now here," Aurelio handed him a grey ace bandage, "If you're a dedicated boxer, you need more than athletic tape, dimwit."

"Thank you TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, jumping out of bed and scaring the everloving shit out of Aurelio, who jumped in surprise and gave Ryohei and accusatory look before standing up as well.

"Yeah, no problem. Just come to me if you need any more. I have way too much of it," Aurelio yawned, his right hand over his mouth. He looked at his beaten hand with vague surprise, "I should probably fix that."

"You're an EXTREME guy, Rio-san!" Ryohei shouted happily, "You have inspired me to become a healer TO THE EXTREME!"

"Wait, what?" Aurelio questioned, his eyes wide. They got even wider when Ryohei turned to the glass window and _jumped through it._

There was the rather distinct noise of glass shattering, and it echoed hauntingly in the room. Aurelio sprang to the now-open window that was letting a cool breeze in, scanning the school grounds outside worriedly. He saw a small form falling to the ground, and nearly screamed as Ryohei neared the ground. He was even more surprised when Ryohei rolled on impact, preventing what may have been his untimely death. The figure ran back into Hogwarts, and Aurelio heard a shout of "EXTREMEEEE" echo across the school grounds.

He blinked, "I thought I was the only one allowed to do that."

He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, and looked at Madam Pomfrey as she looked at the window boredly. "Did he jump out of the window again?" Pomfrey asked.

"Again?"

"He jumps out every time he visits. I have breakable glass in every window now, just so he won't get cut."

"Why couldn't Minnie have done that for me?"

"She doesn't like you."

"Same."

 **Line Brrrrrrrrrrreak**

 **So, the characters mentioned where Mukuro from KHR, along with Ryohei Sasagawa, from the same anime/manga.**

 **I wonder if I can fit Connor from Detroit: Become Human in this fic...**

 **That would be a great fic, actually. I know somebody did one like that, but it wasn't super long –v— I wish there were more DBH crossover fics. The only thing I have is DBH as vines (even if I live for them).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
